Lost & Found:Tales of a missing Dutchess
by MysteriousNobody
Summary: So this is the life of one of the Kidagakash's, known as kidasama in this story she learns of life, love and loss but most importantly the importance of friendship
1. How we were

Hey Aerith!!

Oh my gosh! Its soooo weird me writing to you. It sucks we don't get to see each other as often as we want to anymore! I wish that guy never came to our house y'no! Anyway we have this really scary guy, we call him Bigfoot- seriously his feet are gigantic! Hehe… but he prefers we call him Leader Ren! He says that if we work hard we get to leave early. I can't wait to come home, I miss you soooo much. How's mama G? I miss her too. I'll write you every week! No every day!

You have to write me back too

Love you loads and loads

Love Kida XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

--

Hey Aerith!

How r ya? I miss you so much! I wish you were with me, or I with you,! Schools fine, it's so cold out here though and the teachers grhhh! But I would love you to meet all my new friends! Anyways how's mama G? I'll be home soon for the summer, can't wait miss you!! Best friends forever and ever and ever right?!

Love Kida XxXxXxXxXxX

--

Hey Aerith!

Hope your ok though? Schools fine out here, we got relocated to a desert, totally opposite to the ice regions…so HOT! Anyways I'm sorry I couldn't come down in time for your birthday I'm totally gutted, Leader Ren said that I was not allowed to leave until I was ready!...ready for what? I have no idea…he's crazy Hehe. Anyways I'm working hard and I won't give up till I'm 'ready'. I can't wait to see you, I miss you sooo much. I wish you were here it's been so long- nearly 2 years!

Write me back ok?

Love Kida- your best friend Hehe XxX

--

Hi Aerith

I know I have not written in a long time, forgive me, I have been heavily occupied. Training has become intense. Leader Ren has been especially hard on me for reasons beyond my knowledge. A lot of the other students have grown ill. There seems to be a lot more tension here due to an unexpected assault on our regiment where two lives were claimed, both very good comrades of mine. We have once again been relocated, this time to the mountainous regions of Midgar. Please write back and tell me of your situations

Sincerely yours

Kidasama X

--

Hi,

Once again I have left it too long to write you, it has been many years since I first left -7 to be exact, in which I am sure we have both changed enormously. I am pleased to tell you that Leader Ren has acknowledged my progress; I am expected to leave any day now. It would be nice to see you again, but I fear that our differences will halt the fantasy of our special relationship. It would be great to say that we have stayed close throughout the years, however, I believe that the gulf between us in both distance and lives have removed our childish bonds. With this, I am writing to inform you that once I have been discharged from the academy, I will be working as a freedom fighter for the 'Diachi Xiam' rebellion. Exactly what leader Ren has expected of me. It is an honour to have trained under his hand, the only way I could repay him is to use my gifts at his expense. I sincerely wish you the best for the future. I will never forget the friendship you and Miss Grace have shown me, it would be most delightful if our paths were to cross in the future.

Until then old friend

Kidasama.


	2. New Beginnings

How dya think its going so far

_How dya think its going so far? Yeah I know everythings a bit confusing but hold on hold on!! You'll find out soon enough…_

_4 years later…_

4 years have gone by since Kidasama had last wrote to Aerith. She graduated from the 'SSA academy'. Only a selection of students made it through…the rest did not survive; ambushes, treachery, assassinations slowly diminished the numbers leaving only three;

Kiyoshi- Son of the powerful Leader Ren, striving only to win the affection of his father, Kiyoshi Nazzumoro mastered the legendary Nazzumoro taijutsu of 'Tsuuten Kyaku' (Bruising sky legs) in which all his energy is placed as a radical limit break to his legs, allowing any blows received to instantly kill any person/animal coming into contact.

Hitomi- daughter of the infamous leader of the Doshi-san underground clan, Zetbuso Doshi. In his eyes, he was unfortunate enough to receive a girl after anticipating a much wanted boy that could take over the 'family business'. This resulted in him exiling his daughter to the SSA instead of murdering her and her mother for there incompetence.

Finally Kidasama, an orphan found by Leader Ren himself whilst he was lodging in a dismal slum in the outskirts of Midgar, she caught his attention one night when a unsettling storm was approaching, worrying the household in which he was staying in for the night. She managed to settle the eccentric worriers with ease by singing a serene lullaby. He knew this was something abnormal and went on requesting her attendance to his Secret of the Stars Academy.

After graduation all three were placed as a team; to work as freedom fighters of the earth; opposing the multi-million dollar Shinra corporation, who was openly destroying the earth, raping it and leaving her in a mournful state. The 'three survivors' otherwise known as the 'Dugtrio Warriors' set out to wreak any kind of havoc on Shrina, whether it be terrorist attacks on their plants, double lives in which they became intimately involved with the enemy or spear heading town revolutions against the Shinra corps. The Dugtrio warriors became legendary and yet their real identities remained a mystery.

"Hey! It's nice to see you again", a rough deep voice croaked

"Leader Ren! A..a what a surprise?!"

Leader Ren coughed harshly, spitting and spewing, violently fighting to catch his breathe. Kidasama immediately rushed to his side, gently placing her hand on his back and rubbing it soothingly.

"You still have that cough?! I told you, you needed to get that looked at! God forbid you actually listen to a word I say sir!" Kidasama exclaimed irritably.

"H...ha! I guess not much has changed Kida"-

"Quiet! Someone may be listening- my name is Aoi"

_(pronounced A-O-E just in case…)_

Leader Ren smirked, lifting up his eyebrow "Of course. Of course! And Hitomi is now Chirharu and…uh?...-

"Kiyoshi! Your son!..."

"Uh…of course yeah, he is now…. Uh??"

"KATSURO!"

"Tchh! Why give him such a glorious name! He is nothing but a failure! _victorious son!_ What a joke"

Kiyoshi emerged out of the shadows, obviously hearing what his father said, he lowered his head to the floor, the look of misery written across his face, Kidasama scornfully glared at Leader Ren, not too disrespectfully but enough to show her disappointment in his actions. Her face quickly directed itself to Kiyoshi awkwardly sighing she decided to break the everlasting silence

"Katsuro! You startled me!"

"Forgive me for my lateness… I was unable to free myself from my acquaintances without arousing suspicion" He woefully moaned

"Look at you!" Leader Ren barked-"your drunk!...AGAIN. What kind of warrior are you?!"

Kida cut in abruptly before anymore bickering could carry on

"Katsuro!...you are well?"

He ignored her diversion and snapped back at his father

"Hey old man! Do not lecture me on my drinking habits when I literally grew up thinking you had cheated on mom with a bottle of beer! Shit! Nothing about me impresses you why don't I just through myself off a cliff! Would that please you?"

"Of course it would you great big heap of disappointment! That's what I've been waiting for, for years now!" Leader Ren roared, the noise they were making was now beginning to stir the sleeping street. Kidasama grabbed both men by the wrist and dragged them into the nearby alley

She coarsely whispered "_ENOUGH now is not the time or place to start crying over the missing father or the worthless son! I have only a little time left until Toshiko starts wonder where I am!"_

They both paused, still glaring at each other they signal for Kidasama to proceed

"There are rumours that Shinra have a captured a young woman who supposedly possesses extraordinary powers… she is apparently a member of the AVALANCHE activist group"-

"Argh! I hate those guys!"

"Huh!?"- all three of them looked around in bewilderment, it was a dark, dark night any light twinkling from any source seemed to have been vacuumed into a black void. Leader Ren, Kidasama and Kiyoshi were unable to differentiate between the objects ahead of them in the darkness

tut "It's me you fools… Hitomi!...I..I mean Chiharu" she uttered cynically

"Oh! Forgive me", Kidasama exhaled relievingly, " I didn't think you would make it"

"Don't get me started Ki...Aoi! first they treat you like dogs in that Plant, working you to the bone, seriously, then they have the nerve to pay you in buttons! What the fuck is that about?!"- Hitomi always had the tendency to over react, when she felt a certain way; angry, happy, sad, irritated. She damn well did not feel shy about expressing her feelings.

"Calm down Chiharu! Be lucky you could get a job…most villagers around here find it impossible to find any kind of work around here"

"Oh yeah!? Well at least you got the fun job! Table top dancing…_lucky bitch_" she whispered the last bit under her breathe, rolling her eyes

"Excuse me! Do you really think any of us busted our ass's for 7 YEARS sweating, bleeding, crying! So that we could work in…in a Makka plant or…or a Bar or a Strip Club!- fuck you Hitomi!", frustrated, Kidasama angrily looked at Hitomi. Hitomi realised that Kidasama was pissed off and so softened her face, as if to admit defeat.

"ok ok!...Geez sorry Kida! I won't complain anymore!"

"Enough you too" Leader Ren interrupts "You have work to do, have you not?"

"Yes, the peasants revolt on this towns factory arrives tomorrow, we have enlisted the help of other Anti-Shinra organisations, Chiharu, you will be assembling the people together tomorrow by 4pm, you will then begin your outward attack on the plant diverting all attention to the front of the plant. Kida- you will lead a small team of rebel workers from inside the plant towards the main power source, protecting them from any internal military, plant timed booms around the power core and withdraw from the premises immediately. After you have given me the signal, Hitomi you must immediately retreat, there will be strict time measures, Kida if you don't get out in time you will be caught in the blast and Hitomi if you do not draw back far enough, you will be also be caught in the diameter of the recoil. Is everything clear?!" Kiyoshi gasped his last words, speaking hardly, infuriated for no apparent reason. Both girls did not question his directions and just nodded their heads.

"Yes!" Kidasama affirms

"YES!" Hitomi shouts.

Kiyoshi glances back to his father, checking to see any change in his expression. But there was none, he looked back down to his feet and sighed

"Very well, let us depart now. We will meet up 15 minutes before the operation right her outside your work Kidasama"

She looked at him reluctantly, knowing that she would have no time to change previously and so would have to wear her maybe too glamorous attire during the scheme.

They all nodded and separated at once

"Leader Ren…" Kida quickly added, she discretely handed him 4 coins, all totalling a considerable value, he looked at his hand and quickly screwed up his face-

" for me!", she quickly added "I do not wish to put up with that rancid cough anymore!"

He smirked "very well then… anything for me best student"

Hitomi rolled her eyes and walked off into the shadows flipping her two fingers in a nonchalant way, Kiyoshi slowly exhaled, a look of discouragement befell his face.

Kidasama grinned but quickly stopped as she noticed Kiyoshi's face

"Goodnight sir" she says as she nods her head and walks towards Kiyoshi.

Leader Ren, raises his eyebrow and smirks as he see's that he has successfully managed to upset his son, he turned around and also began to walk off

"Don't worry Kiyoshi…I have always been proud of you"

Kiyoshi looked up at Kidasama's face, as if to say something, but stopped himself, he let out a final sigh and straightened up

"Kida… you are cold, allow me to warm you up"

Kida smirked, she placed her arms around his shoulders and jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist

Kiyoshi smirked and slammed her vigorously against the wall. They began breathing heavily, Kiyoshi attempted to passionately kiss her on the lips but she redirected his head down to her neck, the atmosphere was intense, both were working on there heavy breathing. Kiyoshi slipped his hand under her top slowly making his way up to her bra and then a sudden thud from a nearby house, broke there trance.

They stopped kissing and regained there breathes, Kidasama still wrapped around Kiyoshi's waist finally says

"I should go…Toshiko he'll be"-

"What does it matter? After tomorrow nothing will matter, we will be leaving this village and moving on to the next"

"Do not become careless _Katsuro_, many men have failed because of their arrogance."

Kiyoshi gently placed Kidasama down, humbly acknowledging her words

"Goodnight Kida" Kiyoshi flatly said

"Sleep well my friend", Kidasama grumbled and she turned towards the darkness and began walking. Kiyoshi stood there staring until he could no longer see her silhouette.

_My friend?? They seemed more then friends to me. I'm pacing myself people let me know if you think im goin too slow or maybe even too fast? Review review! I'll be writing the next chapter shortly, hope you enjoyed this?_


	3. Things never go according to plan

Hey so I know this is supposed to be a FF7 story…and it will, give it time soon some familiar characters will join in

Hey so I know this is supposed to be a FF7 story…and it will be, give it time. Soon some familiar characters will join in! Anyways reviews welcome!

There was a monstrous noise coming from the distance, it was getting louder and louder. Like a steam train pounding down the track. Kidasama couldn't see a thing; as much as she tried she's was unable to see what was ringing in her ears so deafeningly. All of a sudden there was a blinding ice blue light, Kidasama went to scream but she couldn't get a key out!

"A..Arghhh!" she panted, clutching on to her head

"_Aoi?_" a man grumbled groggily "W..wha…what is it?"

"I'm sorry Toshiko-san P..Please get back to sleep…"

Toshiko didn't have to ask twice. He knew she suffered from frightening nightmares every now and then. He rolled over and readjusted his head positioning on his pillow

"Get some sleep Aoi, tomorrow is a new day…"

"Indeed it is Toshiko…indeed it is"

Toshiko drifted back into sleep; oblivious to his surroundings he was dead to the world for another few hours.

Kidasama turned, looking at him, she felt a sense of remorse for what she is about to do.

"You were a good one Toshiko; it is a shame…One day you will see that this was something that needed to be done"

Kidasama slowly slided out of bed, trying not to disturb Toshiko. She drifted out of the room like a ghost, silently making her way down stairs. Still unsettled from her dream she opened up the cupboard door and pulled out a wine glass.

"God!...Whats with me…these dreams…they feel so real?"

Pouring a glass of wine to the rim, Kida eased herself into a chair and began sipping her drink.

"_A young women who supposedly possesses extraordinary powers…"-_Kidasama began to think. How strange, I wonder what she can do?

"_Find me Kida! Find me!"_

"H…Huh?!" Kidasama shook her head, she was certain she heard something, but the room was silent, and dark. Everything was sleeping, there was nothing in sight.

"A..ahh I need to get back to sleep, got a big day tomorrow" she left her half drunken glass of wine on the table and proceeded to head back upstairs…

Next day…

"A…Aahh!" Kidasama groans-

"Not much of a morning person are'ya!" a beautiful man appeared in her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

No more than 25 years of age, the guy in front of her carried; long jet black hair, tied back in a pony tail, he was topless with a tanned, toned body, a bit lighter than Kidasama's. Laced with tattoos around his upper body, the man gently placed his hand on her cheek; she looked into his bright green eyes and gave a faint smile

"Good morning Aoi"

"Morning…" she replied self consciously

"Today is a big day for me, I am to be promoted to Lt General of the military for this villages Maka factory!" he quoted proudly with glee beaming in his eyes.

Kidasama faked a smile, sub-consciously picturing the real outcome of today's events

"Yes…today is going to be a big day". She heaved herself up and out of bed preparing herself for the day ahead.

3:45pm…

Kiyoshi stood outside kidasama's strip club. He huffed and puffed, pacing himself backwards and forwards, checking his watch every few seconds, he began to lose his temper

"What the fuck is wrong with those two!"

"With who?" Hitomi replied sarcastically. She was wearing her work outfit. However you can see that she had unsuccessfully tried to merge her alter ego outfit with it; Skin tight black trousers with a thick army green double belt. She was wearing her baggy, sleeveless white cropped work top which had stains of grease and oil down it. Her long dark brown hair managed to cover up most of the stains; however Kiyoshi's attention was brought to a particular stain resting on her breast.

She scowled her face trying to catch the attention of Kiyoshi

"Hey PERVERT, what ya looking at huh?"

Kiyoshi quickly regained his senses; turning red he turned his face away from her

"E..eh.. so where is Aoi?" he stuttered

"I dun'o? I just got here dummy! Anyways were right outside her work right, why not just go in and see?"

Kiyoshi shyly blushed "I don't think that would be appropriate, do you?"

"Eh? Oh! Ha ha, so you're a little shy huh? How sweet!". Hitomi taunted Kiyoshi until she noticed a figure walking towards her.

"Enough Chiharu!... I am sorry I am late; I had one last dance to do, for some creep called Sephiroth… Argh! What a freak." She exhaled harshly "anyway I'll be glad to see the back of this village! Especially that club"

"Oh really…what about Toshiko? Huh? Your saying you're not going to miss him?"

"Why should she?!" Kiyoshi snapped back at Hitomi "This is only a mission! We've done this tonnes of times!"

"Hey RELAX KATSURO! Geez! What is with everyone biting my head off today?"

"Don't worry about Toshiko… we have worked too hard on this mission to abandon it now…only…only this might prove more difficult than usual, he has been promoted to Lt general today he is a great fighter…it is most likely we will be in combat…" Kidasama looked down to the ground, her eyes dulled.

"What a bummer Kida...you liked him…didn't you?" Hitomi murmured

Kiyoshi looked towards Kidasama trying to analyse her facial expressions.

"He was a good man…" Kidasama droned "Anyway how many times do I have to tell you! DO NOT CALL ME KIDA!"

Both stared at her, lost for words awkwardly.

"Come on…it is time. Chiharu you know were you should be…go!"

Hitomi scurried along, pacing down the road to meet the 'resistance'.

"I'll join her, you know what you must do Kidasama right?"  
"Right"

"…Be careful… if Toshiko is as strong as you say…"-

"I'll be fine Kiyoshi… you know I will" she gave him a reassuring smile, and he walked away.

_God what's with me? Something doesn't feel right…_Kidasama, attempted to walk away but she suddenly feels a sharp pain in her head "A..arghh!.."

_I need you old friend! Please, I'm…I'm scared…_

"What the hell!" Kidasama began to pant, clutching hold of her head. She turned her head and noticed a man looming behind her.

"Huh?..." she recalled the familiar face, the guy leaning against the wall; he had sickly pale skin with Long long silver hair. His eyes glinted with wildness as he grinned disturbingly. She found it difficult to study his build, as he wore a large over coat. But one thing was clear, he seeped with power.

"Sephiroth…?" she whispered. Something about him un-eased her.

"May I ask what you are planning…?"

Kidasama gasped "W…What do you mean!...Planning? Nothing. My shift has finished at work and I am heading home, that is all" she snapped. She quickly released the anxiety in her voice and replaced It with confidence.

Sephiroth smirked "Very well…I will see you around Kidasama…"

Kidasama's heart dropped, her eyes shot out of her face

_Shit how does he know my name?!_

However as she went to reply, she noticed that he had vanished

"Huh?...Arghh! I need a holiday…"

…_During the operation_

"We must hurry! There is not much time; Chiharu will not be able to hold out much longer!" Kidasama stressed

Most of the security soldiers had moved to the front of the plant trying to defend the premises from the attack, leaving the back exposed, vulnerable to infiltration. Kidasama met little opposition; all were easily dealt with by her anyway

"That's the last bomb, hurry we have only a few minutes until this place goes KA-BOOM!!" one of the workers screamed

"Very well start making your way to the exit!" Kidasama demanded

"_It is done Katsuro, tell Chirharu to begin retreating, we have 4 minutes!"_

"_Great! Everything went to plan, but the opposition is tough it will be hard to break free from the military without losing a considerable amount of men"_

"_Crap!... Well do what you must I'll meet you shortly H…hhh!!" _Kidasama gasped sharply. She encountered the one person she didn't want to see

"_KIDA!!...Kidasama report! What's going on?"_

"Aoi?..." Toshiko stood there stunned.

Both speechless, they just glared at each other in silence…

"_Kidasama come in?! Are you out yet, you have 2 and a half minutes left until the place blows!" _Kiyoshi hollered down her ear piece.

Of hearing this Toshika spoke up "Blows?..."

"We have no time for this Toshiko! We must leave now; I'll explain everything when we leave"

"W…who are you?!"

"Look! I promise I'll tell you everything but we have to leave now!"

"You're not going anywhere!" hostility grew in his voice. He was fall of confusion and anger, but most of all hurt. Kidasama knew this and she lowered her head in guilt

"I do not want to do this to you Toshiko…you are a good man!"

He drew his gun and prepared to shoot. Kidasama sighed and quickly got into her battle stance. There was not much time she knew she had to make it quick

He fired his gun repeatedly she jumped out of sight, disappearing in a blinding ice blue light. Toshiko finally ran out of bullets, anxiously peering around the room he yelled

"Show your face you deceitful bitch! C'mon!"

Kidasama tapped him on the back, he jumped swinging his arm, but she caught it and held on to it. He tried releasing himself but her strength was remarkably strong.

"W..Who a..are you?!" he stammered

"My name…is Kidasama, I am freedom fighter, a defender of the earth… your employer has been raping her of all her energy. I work only to rid the earth of all the badness that harms it. Unfortunately you were of high convenience to me. I used you to get close to this plant, learn its secrets and now…now it is about to explode, it and all in it will perish… I told you…I told you to get out!…but you didn't listen…you never listened to me Toshiko, I had tried to hint to you on many occasions the damage you and your people were doing, but you were too arrogant to see. Now… now you are going to die goodbye Toshiko…it is a shame"

"H…HUH?!"

Kidasama vanished, it was an illusion, the real Kidasama had already escaped out of the plant. Toshiko spotted the exit and began to flee, he looked up and saw a figure

"We gotta get outta here!!" He shrieked…But it was too late

…………….BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! It rained fire, the explosion was intense. It shocked the entire village, vibrating the ground fiercely. A gigantic mushroom cloud domed the entire village, reaching the heavens.

"HOLY SHIT! Ha HA!!" Hitomi screamed from the safety of an abandoned building.

The men began to cheer insanely "hooray!! Yeah we did it!!"

Kidasama emerged from the smoke, choking on it, she staggered towards Hitomi, trying to catch her breath.

"A..Ah!...is everyone ok?...Where's Kiyoshi?"

"W…What do you mean? He was with you…he went in to get you?"

"WHAT!?"….

_Ohhhhhhh what happened to Kiyoshi?? Is he ok? Find out next chapter…_


	4. Gone Without a Trace

Soooo where's Kioyshi

_Soooo where's Kioyshi? Read and see…!_

"What?!" Kidasama shrieked "What do you mean he went back for me?"

"He went back for you!…Big deal he's probably walking out from under some rubble somewhere…dumb lousy…dummy, I told him to stay put but he was too concerned" she mimicked sarcastically

"No! Something's up…I came out from the same rendezvous point he would have entered has he come. I would have passed him…Come on! We have to go see"

"WHAT! Are you serious?! I am not going in that charred dump!...Pstt and get my clothes dirty you must be crazy Kida-…huh?"

Kidasama had already begun walking to the building she had just blown up. A shudder of fear overwhelmed her

"KIYOSHI!...KIYOSHI!" she bellowed. She began running, swiftly looking in all directions.

"Kiyoshi! Hey you little dummy, get your ass outta here!" Hitomi hollered, she seemed more irritated than concerned.

"Hitomi!..." Kidasama halted, "Look!"

Hitomi looked to were Kidasama pointed to.

"W..Wha?...What is that?" she stuttered in denial, neglecting to closely observe what she saw before her in case she might be right.

Hitomi and Kidasama both looked at each other in silence, staring into each others eyes, waiting for the other person to state the obvious…finally Kidasama sighed

"I…I don't understand how this could have happened?" The sound of her voice was beginning to echo around the smoggy atmosphere, "He is a strong man! Even if he did get injured from the blast, it would surely not have been enough to kill him!"

"…H...He…is…Dead?" Hitomi uttered in dismay, she couldn't quite grasp seeing Kiyoshi's 'freedom ring' charred on the floor next to a bloodied corpse.

Pain shot through Kidasama's head, this time it was extremely intense

"A…AAARGHHHHH!!" a high pitched screeching noise burned into her skull, making her fall down to her knee's. Hitomi snapped out of her daze

"Kida?...KIDA! SOMEBODY HELP!...HELP!", Kidasama could hear the distress in Hitomi's voice

"C…Calm down…H…Hitomi…I'm…I'm ok" Kida stammered, wincing her eyes, as the pain still persisted.

"Kidasama! Please…do not leave me too…DO NOT LEAVE!" she shouted, Hitomi's voice echoed around her, painting an eerie feeling in the atmosphere. Tears shed down her eyes like a cracked damn had just burst, trying her hardest not to sob, she held on to Kidasama's head as if her touch could heal.

Kidasama smiled and moved her hand from her head. Taking control of the pain now, she slowly whispered

"It's ok; I'm not going anywhere…" Kidasama couldn't move but Hitomi helped her sit up. "What happened to you Kiyoshi-san? What went wrong?"

Hitomi looked at Kiyoshi, and then Kidasama. Distressed about the events that had just come to pass; she burrowed her head in Kidasama's neck and wept silently, sniffling every now and then. Kidasama was never one to cry, or show her unhappiness. In fact she was never one to show any extreme kind of emotion…she just laid there on the floor, a million and one questions racing through her mind, not just about Kiyoshi and the explosion or her painful headache, but her life in general

_Why?...why has this happened again, why does everyone I care about leave!_

The sharp pain returned to her head. Kidasama braced herself for another episode

"_Because…Because you refuse to listen to me!...Listen to me Kidasama! Listen…Help me, FIND ME…I need you and you need me…before…before it's too late…"_

"BEFORE WHAT'S TOO LATE!?" Kidasama bellowed in confusion and anger "WHO ARE YOU!?...WHERE ARE YOU!?.

Hitomi released her head from Kidasama's neck, bewildered "Kida?"

"I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME KIDA HITOMI! GOD! WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN TO ME!?" Kidasama screamed, bursting with frustration

"_Kida don't be mad at her, she has just lost a good friend and nearly lost you, your all she has old friend…the path to my discovery lay's in the hands of a storm…"_

"What?! 'lay's in the hands of a storm?'"

"Kidasama…what are you talking about?" Hitomi hummed, she was totally distraught by now. In fact, when in training at the SSA, many students became terminally ill. It was a wonder how the Dugtrio Three managed to survive, as it was discovered that the campus water source had been poisoned by the Shinra corps assassins. As the children began to depart from this world, one after the other, Hitomi became more and more overwhelmed; her personality became more and more eccentric thus leaving her with a BAD attitude problem. However she never really grasped on as Kidasama did, to never get too attached. This came easy to Kidasama in particular.

She grew up as an orphan, never knowing who her real family were. She was told by her Matron that they were murdered in a gruesome heist gone wrong. She was found at her door step by a mysterious, cloaked man with a hoarse voice. He gave the matron a small pouch of money to take care of his only command to her was to "TELL NO-ONE!". Every week when she went to collect the milk from her doorstep, she would find a small pouch of money between the bottles. Never really caring for her, Kidasama's matron allowed her to explore the dangerous slums of Midgar as she pleased with her other 'brothers and sisters', however one day when she was about 7years of age they, (Kidasama, her 'older brother' and 'younger sister') were caught out in a violent storm, unable to find there way home, they found shelter in an old abandoned inn. The storm lashed and whipped at the old house, making the floors and walls creek and tremble. Suddenly, the roof came caving in like a giant wave crashing down. Kidasama's 'older brother' perished that day… not too long after that had Kidasama's matron decided to sell her 'younger sister' to a man named Don Corneo, against her will. They both tried to hide when he arrived to collect his 'goods' but they were so naïve, unable to continue their adolescent façade, she was taken away. Kidasama never saw her 'sister' again. To this very day she knew nothing of her wellbeing.

Now all alone in the world, little Kidasama ran… she ran away vowing never to return to the place that caused her so much heartache. Homeless and starving Kidasama collapsed at a road side unconscious. Upon awaking she found herself in an Inn, Icicle Inn. The place she met her first true best friend. Aerith Gainsborough. Deciding it was best to for Kidasama's safety and Aerith's happiness Elmyra Gainsborough adopted Kidasama with the intention of keeping them both together. That was…until Elmyra met a man named Ren Nazzumoro. He convinced her that both Aerith and Kidasama were remarkable special, so special that it would be dangerous keeping them together in close proximity. Elmyra knew that Aerith was special, but Kidasama too. She could not bear the thought of losing any of them _"it is better to have them alive and far away then dead and buried near"_ she compromised. However as Ren wanted Kidasama only, she obliged.

"_B…But I don't want Kida to go! Nooooo! Nooooo!"_

"_It's ok Reethy, I'll come back soon, and visit often in the mean time gives a fake smile, but it proves too heavy to hold Hmmm... you're my best friend Aerith…"_

_sobs, wiping tears from her eyes "Your mine too Kida…I love you!"_

_They both hug tightly, tears in their eyes, Ren pulls little Kidasama away by her shoulders and Elmyra holds onto Aerith's hand_

"_Come back soon, you hear?!"_

"_I promise!"_

Kidasama snaps back into reality, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"Some kind of promise that turned out to be" she muttered "Come Hitomi, we have a lot of work to do"

"What about Kiyoshi?"

"Get me some cloth…we will bury our comrade and return to work…" her eyes appeared glazed as if her soul had been placed on auto pilot.

"_Has she finally lost it?" _Hitomi thought to herself

"I'm fine Hitomi, now do as I say…Hurry!"

Hitomi scurried along back to the village undergoing the task set before her

"_Now I know…you are in trouble Aerith…I have so much to do…so many questions, but first I will find you old friend…Something tells me you carry the answers" _Kidasama thought to herself…

Ohhhhhh so he died!  bummer! Anyways I know this one went abit fast…sorry but it was boring me. Review review, tell me…well anything you like Hehe!


	5. The end of an era

So with Kiyoshi gone and Aerith In trouble, what will Kidasama do next

So with Kiyoshi gone and Aerith In trouble, what will Kidasama do next? Find out now

It was dusk, the day had been bright and dry, Kiyoshi's burial was being held at a mass funeral function, held at Deiwano Beach. The happiness of the day left a bitter taste in Kidasama's mouth.

"_How could the earth just go on? When one of her children has just died!...What's the use… protecting the earth… Ha! What a joke, there's just too much happening… the damn Makka company is taking too much…too fast…no matter how great our efforts, we can't win! And what's more-"_

A hoarse voice suddenly interrupted Kidasama's thoughts,

"Hey kid!..."

"Huh?...oh!" Kidasama narrowed her eyes on discovering Leader Ren. "I'm sorry for your loss sir." She spoke dully.

"Argh! It's no big deal. I knew he would get cocky one day and it would cost him his life…Ha! Beaten at his own game, killed by his own weapon, the Shinra Corp must be pissing their pants with laughter at this"

As he spoke Kidasama could feel a great surge of anger building up. She looked to her side at Hitomi's face, she was not amused

"_Asshole!"_ Hitomi whispered to herself

"Anyway" Leader Ren went on "you know what they say…-"

Kidasama's anger had now peaked, she was ready to explode. An uncontrollable madness swept her as she roared-

"NO!...NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY SAY LEADER REN…TELL ME PLEASE I'M DYYYING TO KNOW!" she pointed towards Kiyoshi's burning body "IN FACT DON'T…DON'T SPEAK, WHAT YOU SAY REEKS OF ROTTEN WORDS ANYWAY!"

Leader Ren was taken aback at Kidasama's boldness, her fury captured him. She didn't allow any response whilst she still spoke

"_HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS?! HE WAS YOUR SON…AND ALL HE EVER WANTED YOU TO DO WAS…W..WAS LOVE HIM."_ As much as she wanted to, Kidasama could not cry, but her heart was heavy and her body weak. Hitomi walked up towards her placing her arms around her for support. Kidasama glared to say as if she hadn't finished, Leader Ren still standing in silence as even he dared not interrupt.

"HE WAS YOUR SON!...WHY?!...Why were you so mean to him… I never had a father, but I know that I'd rather none than have you as one any day!" her frown beamed in Leader Ren's eyes, her words had captured his spirit, still speechless, he could say nothing but choke.

"Hck..Hk!...Kckk!...Akemmm!" he gasped for air, waiting for someone to come to his aid, but they didn't. Kidasama just stood there, her temper at ease; she was now in control again. Hitomi just stood there scornfully tutting and slowly shaking her head.

"In time, you will see that the way I treated my son…it…it was for a greater purpose…to protect him…and myself" Kidasama tried to interrupt but this time he glared at her. " If I had told him, that he was a failure, a waste of space, a good for nothing bastard, do you think he would stop loving me?"

Kidasama could not see were he was getting at but she cautiously went on to answer his question.

"Of course he wouldn't"

"What if I told him to stop loving me…do you think he would listen then?"

"No…"

"Kida…" Kidasama cringed, she didn't want him calling her by that name, but she knew this wasn't the time to correct him. "Do you know why I chose you to join the SSA?"

"No…"

"You and that other girl-"

"Her name was Aerith!" she looked at him defensively

"Yes… Aerith… you had a special relationship, in fact she was the one that gave you that nickname you so dislike"

"I don't dislike it…she gave me that nickname, I only let her call me Kida"

"Of course…you too were very special girls, I came to discover your talents when one day an evil storm was approaching, you unlike everyone else was unconcerned, can you tell me why that was so Kidasama?"

"What? A storm? You are asking me to remember a storm that occurred over 10 years ago… I grow weary of your rambling sir…please get to the point!"

"You! My dear are one special lady… you and that other girl…Aerith. You are from out of this world, you can not feel real emotion, and yet it is your love for other things that drive you to action"

"What do you mean I can't fell emotion? Of course I can, I am human you foolish man"

Hitomi gasped, that insult back in the day was enough to have you strung up and beaten with a bat

Leader Ren smirked "well that's what I'm getting at"

"W..what?! You're…your trying to say that I am not human?"

"Of course your human, foolish woman! But you like Aerith are not the same…type….as us humans here. Think about it, when was the last time you cried?... your 'brothers' death or even your 'sisters' death when you were younger. At the academy when your fellow classmates where dying at your feet, did you shed a tear? How about now! At your very own lovers funeral. Tell me have you wept?"

Hitomi glanced at Kidasama and saw no sign of redness from weeping. She pulled back, convinced that what leader Ren had said was true. He continued to speak

"In any militaries eyes, a warrior that has no emotion, no attachments, no soul… has no limits."

"W…Wha? Your saying I have no soul…?"

"What I am saying Kidasama…is you are special. We had to get to you before someone else did, we had to test you, to see if you were the real deal. You were. And you took my heart all that I wanted in a son I got in you!"

"Y…you…your crazy!"

"Forgive me Kida, if this is too much at once, Kiyoshi could never live up to your standards, as much as he tried, you have continued to impress me, even to this day, I am in awe of you…I pray your forgiveness if I have ever given you reason to feel sad, but one thing I will NEVER do is apologies to you, for the way I treated my dead son. He knew my principles, he lived by them! And still… still he was blown out of the competition when you came into the picture…"

Kidasama cringed at the irony.

Leader Ren began to violently cough, never had it been that bad before. Unable to catch his breathe, nothing could console it. He collapsed to the floor, Hitomi ran towards him frantically

"WHAT SHOULD I DO KIDASAMA?!"

"NOTHING!...let the old man die!"

"Huh!" Hitomi gasped

Kidasama walked up to Leader Ren slowly, croaching down to his ear. She softly whispered

"_This is no game sir, your son was no contestant… I am uncertain of a lot of things right now but! One thing I am sure of…is that right now, you are going to die"_

She slowly lifted her head up, gazing into his blood shot eyes. In his devastation he forced out a smirk

"Kch!..Kkch!..Ha!...Kch a true child of Jenova Kch!...Kch!"

Kidasama glinted a frown at Leader Ren. He suddenly began to choke unforgivingly. Hitomi in horror tried slamming her hand on his back, to no avail. He died, suffocating on the nothingness in the back of his throught.

"Shit! No! Leader Ren…Kidasama!"

"Leave it alone Hitomi! He is dead, there is nothing we could have done"

The atmosphere lay silent, whilst Hitomi gathered her thoughts. Reality suddenly slapped her across the face. Her master, her surrogate father had just died in her arms.

"We could have got some help! He didn't have to die" Hitomi snapped

"Think rationally Hitomi, would help really have arrived in time without exposing ourselves"

"Fuck you Kidasama" Hitomi was on a high, she hadn't slept properly for about 4 days now, since Kiyoshi's death "If it means saving a life!-"

Kidasama turned and walked off completely ignoring Hitomi.

"Hey! Were the fuck d'ya think your going?! Stop! STOP I SAID!"

"I'm leaving Hitomi!... I can't stand it here anymore… I thought, I thought I could make it up to them…but I cant…it just gets worse…I'm making it worse!" Kidasama chanted

"W…What are you talking about?...hey wait up! I'm coming!"

"NO!! Leave me alone. I have to go alone…"

"You must be crazy if you think I'm leaving your side…were a team remember…totally inseparable, y'no 'till death do us apart' sort'a thing"

Kidasama winced as if her words had stung.

"Don't…don't say that…don't come with me…please" Kidasama turned to face Hitomi, carrying a solemn look, Hitomi knew something odd was up

"Why?..."

"Your all I have left Hitomi…everything! I need to sort some things out, things from my past. It would be too dangerous you coming along…"

Hitomi who never liked being told 'she was too small' or 'too weak' or 'just a girl', always felt insulted when people judged her on her appearance.

"I can look after myself" hurt at what Kidasama was getting at.

"I know 'Tomi… You're an incredibly strong person… your father would be proud. But…I can't risk losing you; it's just something I will not even think of"

Only Kidasama, thought about it a lot. Every single person she had ever cared about in this world had always in one way or another left. Mostly in death had her dearly departed…departed. Ultimately Kidasama came to view it as "_I came into this world alone... and I'll come out alone". _After leaving the academy, her heart had become callous; she made sure it became unbreakable as she knew that the very next blow would defeat her.

"_There are cracks in my heart. I must go away and mend them"_ she whispered as she walked off.

Hitomi dared not follow

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK!?" Hitomi bellowed

Kidasama slowly tilted her head "VIEW THIS AS A VACATION…FROM ME! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT" she yelled back. She tried to throw a dash of optimism and hope as she replied but Hitomi knew that she had used all her might to force it out.

"_Travel well my friend…"_ Hitomi whispered

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" '_The path to my discovery lay's in the hands of a storm…' what the hell does that mean?!" _Kidasama thought to herself _"No matter what Aerith we will meet again…soon"_

End of chapter 5…Geez its taken 5 chapters to get here. Now it starts getting good. Holla back y'all n review k!


	6. An unexpected visitor

_Oh by the way I initially forgot what Aeriths 'mum's' name was at the start of this story so I just lazily named her Grace "mama G" however I found that it was actually called Elmyra soooo thats the name i'll be usuing from here on sorry..._

The night was young; Kidasama had been alone now for 3 weeks. Trying to find Aerith, but to no avail, frustrated she spent most of her disappointed nights drinking herself numb.

"I don't understand! Why won't you tell me where you are?"

She spoke to herself a lot now, now she was alone. she didn't seem to care that people looked at her worriedly. She came to blows with many people, mostly men, she wasn't used to the blatant disrespect yokels from the slums exhibited upon there women. Woman were made to work in Brothels, street corners, some where even tied up naked to lamp posts with a mere sign next to them reading '10 a ride'. Of course they attempted to 'recruit' Kidasama for her 'charming assests' however that failed.

At the SSA to ensure students did not attempt to run away, back home, Leader Ren ordered that all the memories of his students' previous homes be permanently erased from their minds. This now worked to Kidasama's disadvantage, she had been brought up to believe that her letters to Aerith via Leader Ren where being sent, however Aerith had never received a single letter. Now alone, Kidasama had no idea were to look next. She was unfamiliar with where she was now. Usually Leader Ren would brief them on the city/town/villiage there next target but now with him gone, she had to experience the different districts of Midgar and all its mercilessness herself.

Drunk out of her face, Kidasama would usually manage to find herself a cosy bed to rest in for the night, however it was also usually next to some random guy whose bed it belonged who would have his way with her as payment for a couple of hours of shut eye. Depression sank into her

"_i'm never gonna find my way home...home? Ha! I have no home"_

Amused at the mere thought of any sort of security in her life Kidasama, dragged herself up from the bar, and began to head for the door.

"H..Hey! you haven't paid for your drinks yet!" a tired worn out woman shouted. Kidasama decided to ignore her comment, she had no money to give.

"_Besides if you knew what i've done for you, you wouldn't be asking me for money" _she muttered

"Huh?! What did you just say??...H..HEY! your not leaving this place till you pay up! Boys!"

Three hench men appeared from nowhere, flexing there muscles, crossing their arms, trying to put on their most intimidating face. The woman produced a cocky grin on her face, raising her eyebrow

"that would be 35...NOW!"

Kidasama smirked, she was plastered but she knew that she could still kick the men's ass's with her eyes shut

"No fair... theres only 3?...i'm sorry but your going to have to settle with an 'IOU' mam, I have no money on me right now"

"Oh yeah!" one of the stocky guys added "well...im sure there are other ways you could pay us back" licking his lips he began staring at Kidasama's body admirally.

"HEY GET YOUR DIRTY EYES OFF OF ME BEFORE I RIP THEM OUT YOUR FACE ASSHOLE!"

Insulted by her comment, his smirk grew to a frown and he roared

"One way or another bitch your gonna pay for that! I guess we're gonna have to teach that dirty mouth of yours a lesson!

Kidasama knew this was leading to a fight so before he could even finish his sentence she quickly fazed in front of his face and whispered softly in his ear

"Tell me you bastard, how do you expect to do anything when you cant even see me huh?"

Shocked by her swift movement and confused by what she had just said the man became stunned with bewilderment

"W..wha?-"

Kidasama vicously lifted her hand to his face and like a crow plucked out his left eye

"A...ARGHHHHHHHH! Arrrrrrrrrrrr!" unable to respond in any language that made sense the man threw himself to the floor in pain. The other two men, leaped backwards out of fear. The whole bar became silent, disturbed by the crude, brutality of her actions, some gasping, some even unable to release a noise.

"Silence... and keep still whilst I take your other eye foolish man!"

"NO!...NO! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" he scampered across the floor to the nearby wall "F...Forgive me please! Have mercy on my soul"

"Give me your keys...and your wallet! You disgusting beast!"

His fellow man stammered across the room to reach his whimpering comrades belongings, he threw them over to Kidasama, afraid to get too close to her. She pulled out his wallet, and threw his eyeball back to him

"Thanks..." she casually said to him. Taking out 35 she slammed the money on the table "HERE!... I told you i'd pay you back bitch"

The lady didn't say a word, gauping in horror the lady just stared at her. Kidasama strutted out of the bar slowly, not even noticing the strange man she had met once before, who was staring straight into her eyes, as she left the bar everyone sighed in relief and resumed their personal conversations ignoring the injured man with one eye yelping on the floor.

Kidasama strolled down the road, calmly, satisfied with what she had just won. She was rudely interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Impressive...it's not often I see a girl jab the eyes out of a insolent fool" the familiar stranger smirked

Kidasama witnessed her correspondent, her eyes widened in astonishment, but she did not feel alarmed at his presence.

"You!? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." he replied

She wasn't impressed, she gathered he was just like the other men she usually met that time of night due to the circumastances in which they had met before. She didn't need a place to lodge this night so she decided to just walk away. However as she began to walk off he exclaimed-

"Dont you want to stay and have a little chat, it has been quite a while since we saw each other last. Tell me, where are your two friends?"

"Whats it to you pervert? Besides, its none of your business anyway..."

"I would watch what you call me little girl! Im not as fickle as those three shits in that bar"

Intrequed and curious about this guys capability she turned around and walked right up close to his face, lips nearly touching, bodys hugging, with her hands balancing around the diameter of his chest she whispered

"I am no little girl trust me...Sephiroth, besides what could you do to me huh?" she gased in his enchanting eyes, a feeling of excitement over came her, she knew what she wanted for the night. Little did she know about him though. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow as he watched her place her hand on his chest, suddenly she softly pressed her lips on his. He could taste the alcohol on her lips and gently pushed her away

"Drunken woman...how unpleasant" he muttered

"Whats wrong S...Seph..roth, you only like your woman when there dancing on your lap?" she sexily walked up to him, shaking her hips as she undid her buttons on her jacket. He quickly dragged her to the nearest ally way. Unaware of the sudden relocation, kidasama continued to strip, first her jacket came off, leaving her off-white low cut tank top on her golden, sun kissed skin. Then her short fighting skirt, revealing tight black shorts underneath. She pinned him to the wall. Aroused by her aura, he stood there awaiting her next move. She turned around, her back leaning against his front and started; whining and grinding against his body, holding on to from what she thought were his thighs, she went down to the floor rotating her hips, pushing her body into his. He became excited although his face was not the one to show it. Suddenly there was darkness she turned around to him and the next thing she knew she was on top of him in a bed.

"W..who are you?? She stammered

"Do you really want to know?"

She shook her head as if to say 'no', he immediately threw her over on her back and and ravished her.

The intensity of there love making was euphoric. Passionate and feverish, all night he thrusted and rode her, as if his magic could awaken the demon inside her, she stroke and carressed him all over, pampering him as if he were a king. This was unlike any other guy she had slept with. Not that she had slept with a lot, before there had been; Kiyoshi- there relationship was a complicated, she was looking for a physical fling whereas he was deeply in love with her. He settled for their ocasional passonate nights together with no strings attached when he realised that she would never feel the same way as him...she couldnt. Due to her sudden departure from the Diachi Xiam rebelion group she was unprepared to face the world, the only thing she took with her were the clothes on her back and her femanine wiles- both of them she made good use of...

On came the morning, Sephiroth and Kidasama both exhausted from there hot night together. She laid on her back still oblivious as to were she was, but she didn't care she was knackered. He laid on top of her proud of his accomplishment, they didn't speak; not only because they were physically able to, but because there was nothing at all to say, he just closed his eyes grinning to himself and she stared at the ceiling, trying to block out any thoughts running through her sobering mind

"_W..Who is this guy, he knew exactly what I wanted...God! That was sooo good! Bu...But I have to stop this, I barely even know his name!" she thought to herself_

"H...Hey!?...I gotta get going soon so...if you don't? Mind...could you tell me where the hell we are?" she asked

"Why were at the eyeless guys house of course...you did take his keys didn't you?"

"Huh? But?...ahhh!" she was confused but just thought _"who cares,I'm so exhausted!"_

She drifted into a deep deep sleep, away from the world if not for a few hours, she had managed to escape the chaos that existed in her life for now...

OK so were you expecting Kidasama and Sephiroth getting it on?? If you were then screw you bitch!! Hehe joking well. Then chapter should be coming soon!


	7. laying in the hands of a storm

Sooooo after Kidasama and Sephiroth get it on, she decides to call it a day and jet! But will this be the last time she see's her wonderful rider??

Kidasama was walking down the street throbbingly, she was still worn out from last night. She had woken up this morning alone in a bed. She knew she hadn't dreamed of her passionate night with Sephiroth, so she assumed he had already left it didn't really bother her...much, she felt some sort of disappointment when she opened her eyes though, not because she felt something for him, but because she wanted more of him. A wild craving overcame her but she managed to settle down and drag herself out of the house she had 'borrowed'.

As she was walking she could hear people muttering, pointing and withdrawing themselves. They knew what she did to the man in the bar last night and became very fearful. She carried on walking trying to find herself a grocery store to 'buy' some food. She wasn't usually like this, in her eyes justice needed to rule the world, everyone deserving should be allowed to live in peace, but she was different now, she had no time for justice or fairness. She was more selfish now, only thinking about herself. she thought:

"I only have myself now, thats all i am catering for..."

Kidasama picked up a pear from a stall and continued walking out of the town, no one said a word, they were just relieved she was gone.

in to the next district "_same old same old_" she thought to herself. "This is getting ridiculous! Were the fuck am i? WERE THE HELL ARE You!"

A sudden pain shot through her head again, she knew this time she was about to receive an answer

"A...Aerith?...is that you?...your hurting me!...My head.." Kidasama spoke out wincing her eyes from the pain

"Yes Kida its me, i assure you that i am causing you no pain, it is you who is hindering yourself, you refuse to believe, you refuse to remember, time is running short old friend, why have you not found me yet!?"

"Im trying...but i...i just cant remember, i cant remember a thing! Help me...tell me where you are! It is hard for me to do this without your assistance..."

"Remember when we played in the vineyard...behind the house. That was so fun! And the rhymes we used to make up...hehehe"

Kidasama could hear Aerith giggling, instantly childhood memories came flooding back to her. Her and Aerith running in fields, the long grass brushing their necks, both carving their names on a tree trunk –'Aerith & Kida best friends forever'-, in her memories she could see a giant house, set in the middle of quiet, secluded fields, the atmosphere was peaceful, Kida could even smell the fresh air as she lay on the floor of the dirty slums. Recalling her forgotten memories, kidasama noticed a sign above the front door of the house 'Icicle Inn'.

"Icicle inn!...Icicle!...thats were we lived!...is that were you are? Is that were you want me to go?...Aerith?"

The pain swept away from her, Kidasama straightened up and grinned

"Thank you...old friend, i will see you very soon".

...Making her way to Icicle village Kidasama thought of her life in general... she never really knew of her real parents, she knew that there was more to what her matron had said about their deaths, she would cry to them at night, to no avail, when she went to school she would see all the little children rushing to embrace their parents the look of happiness intoxicating them, the feeling of love seemed to soak up the harsh reality of there environment, everywhere but Kida. However even though she was alone, she never really felt...alone... not all the time anyways. She seemed to always have someone there when she needed them; her older 'brother' Tenchi and younger 'sister' Sayori at her foster home, Aerith when she was adopted, Kiyoshi and Hitomi at the SSA. The only problem was, they never stuck around for long. Tenchi-Dead, Sayori-Sold, Aerith-well...gone, Kiyoshi-Dead, Hitomi-departed.

"No" kidasama thought to herself "i'll never have anyone who i can truely call my own...no one ever stays...hmmph why should they...im...im cursed"

Admitting defeat for the day Kidasama retreated to the nearest bar within her grasp. As she entered the bar she thought tactics; trying to find the most gullible punk to take her home, figuring out how she would sweet talk the bar man

"Jesus...7 years of busting my ass, breaking most of the bones in my body...even the ones that cant really break! And for what?! Tactics on seduction!" she thought to herself

"SHIT!" she whispered "it's a woman!" KIdasama rolled her eyes and continued to the bar

"Hey! Welcome what can i get ya?" a tallish pale looking woman, with long dark hair dropping down to her waist uttered forcing out a smile with all her might, she was tired. Kidasama could tell she didn't enjoy her job, but she didn't really care, she came to get hammered not to mingle with others until she needed a place to stay for the night.

"Double vodka" She slammed on the table, releasing her frustrations

Kidasama watched the pitiful woman turn and make her order, she then glanced around her, there was hardly anyone in the bar, it was quiet, her view was absructed by a slither of smoke trailing from the corner of her eye. As kidasama turned to see the culprit, she noticed an extremely tall , muscular black man, he seemed very upset but once again kida just turned her head unconcerned. It was only until a mysterious, absent minded, attractive man breezed past her eyes did a spark of intrigue ignite her. He seemed intent on talking to the barmaid.

"Tifa, I have some news" he said without even awaiting a response, "She's been taken to the central Midgar Makka factory, there doing experiments to her im sure! We have to hurry up and get her" the spiky blonde haired mans voice was getting louder and louder, he too was bothered by the predicament unknown to kidasama.

The girl who was presumably then called Tifa, noticed Kidasama eaves dropping in their convocation. Her face screwed up at her

"Er excuse me do you mind?!"she snapped

"Not at all..." Kidasama smirked, she knew that what she had done was rude but she didn't appreciate her attitude

"WELL I DO BITCH SO KEEP YOUR ASS OUT OF MY CONVERSATION!"

Kidasama was taken aback by her comment, infuriated kidasama thought, this was a perfect opportunity to storm out of the bar without paying. Suddenly the hench black man decided to intervene

"Relax Tifa, im sure she meant no harm" he stutted

"Trust me if i wanted to harm you...i would", KIdasama stated cockily, she was tipsy after her double vodka, she hadn't eaten all day so it had gone straight to her head. The blonde guy was unimpressed at this pety little arguement. Growing impatient he groaned

"keep out of it Barrett unless you want your balls scewed...Tifa, cool it we have no time for this, Aerith is waiting"

Kidasama's eyes early popped out of her head, a spiritual dam snapped in her mind, uncontrollably she hyperventilate.

"Hey are you alright" Barrett queried, a little creeped out

"W...W...Where is she?!" Kidasama could hardly get the words out of her mouth, "A...AERITH!...AERITH GAINSBOUROUGH?!"

The blonde guys attension was quickly snatched as she panted her full name, he slammed her against the bar table visiously

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER! TELL ME...ARE YOU A SPY FOR SHINRA?!" spitting his words out, the mans eyes suddemly turned wild. Kidasama couldn't think straight, but as soon as he slammed her against the table she threw him off with great force, he fell to the floor on his ass

"DONT TOUCH ME!...Aerith, you said she was waiting, for what? Where is she? I need to know now!"

"Whats it to do with you?! Why do you want her?"Tifa intercepted

"I have been looking for her, for a very long time. She is in trouble and she has asked me for my help. Tell me do the Shinra have her?, were? Please, she tells me she has little time left...i need to find her" the look of desperation overcame kidasama, she sank off of the stool to the floor, closing her eyes as if to cry, but of course no tears

"Im sorry white haired lady...but we cant find her ourselves" Barrett replied sympathetically

"Actually as from just now we can" Kidasamas eyes lit up "but how do we know if we can trust you?..."

Kidasama sat up trying to get her self up from off of the floor, as she did so, she offered a hand to the blond guy but he rejected her offer. She shyly moved her hand to her side rubbing her arm as if it had just been punched, revealing strange markings tattooed all over. The blonde guy raised his eyebrow. Kidasama began;

"My name is Kidasama, a freedom fighter for the Daichi Xiam organisation, me and my team have spear headed many peasent revolts, assassinations, bombings in many of Shinras infamous power plants and officials." She stated this with pride, event thought she now looked like a mess, Barrett upon hearing what she had just said gave out a loud chuckle, impressed. However Tifa and the blonde haired guy needed more convincing. So kidasama continued

"unfortunately one of my comrades has just died, he was caught in an explosion at our previous mission" she stated this rawly, flatly as a matter of fact sort of thing, the three others shudded at her coldness. "i believe that Aerith, an old friend of mine...an old best friend...has been trying to et through to me, she tells me she needs help, shes in trouble, thing is...i have no whats wrong let alone were she is!"

Silence hit the room, she hadn't really described herself in full detail. Although they didn't have the time to get well aquainted they needed to know more before they started filling her in on what was going on, Kidasama had to admit, she did look a bit suspicious, she had; thick long silver hair, which clashed with her dark olive tanned skin, however matched her ice cold white/bluish eyes and long eyelashes. She was beautiful...too beautiful, her body was petite yet voluptuous, she usually hid herself well; she would wear an icy blue fitted fighting kimono (similar to that of Kasumi in DOA) with tight black shorts underneath. Now though she was in a tight, tarnished white v-neck belly showing tee with a denim pleated mini skirt and white (obviously dirty) boxing trainers and white knee high socks. Her stomach also carried light blue tattoos all over it and her back. They all looked her up and down as she removed a stray piece of hair from her face

"so?...you gonna tell me were she is or am i going to have to kicked it out of you?"

"The Daichi Xiam organisation?? Holy shit ive heard of you Kidasama! The angelic assassin of the doduo three?!" Barrett exclaimed, he was awed he couldn't actually believe he was meeting a living legend and she was so young...and beautiful

"Get a room and spank off there Barrett...stop acting like a fool!" the blonde man ridiculed

"well my minds made up!...were not telling you SHIT! An assassin, get real like we'd ever tell you were Aerith was! You'd probably double cross us and shot us in the ass once w get her back!" Tifa sarcastically shouted

"i assure you-"

"Dont be so stupid Tifa, of course she wouldn't double cross us, shes just a little girl what the hell could she do to us...Doduo Three what a joke, there just some highly glorified team of terrorists that do things for fame and fortune, there just as selfish as the Shinra-" kidsama face was turning read, she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth

"Watch it cloud!" Barrett whispered nervously

"Hey ass whole! How dare you say such things, you obviously know jack shit about me my team or the organisation i worked for! Who are you to talk anway! You storm in here like some wanna be bad ass with your giant toy sword and loser hair style and you think you can tell me about a joke!"

Tifa and Barrett grinned trying to hold back any noise, cloud was not impressed but he kept silent

"you just made me change my mind!...Hey I'm Tifa" she placed out her hand half way as if to shake Kidasamas, she just looked at it, looked back at Tifa and nodded her head

"pleasure"

Tifa cleared her throat and proceeded "Ack...Hmphh...this is Barrett, he may look scary but he's a real softly and not the brightest bulb in the bar if you don't mind me saying-"

"HEY!...Hey nice to meet you Kidasama" he saluted breifly with his index and middle finger whilst smiling "

"and this scrooge right here is cloud...dont mind him, we are going through a few difficulties right now... our friend, Aerith has been taken captive by the shinra, there doing awful things to her, so we need to get her back now"

Kidasama carried a look of relief, she had finally gained some sort of direction in her path, ahw smiled faintly. Barrett finally ended the introduction with;

"Welcome to Avalanche!"

Kidasama exhaled letting out a sigh of amusement

"Hehe...-"

"What?" cloud outrightly stated

"'_The path to my discovery lay's in the hands of a storm…"_, " thats the last thing she said to me"  
"Who?" they all questioned "Aerith...".

_Yeah so i know this chapter was boring, even i was bored writng it, ive been away for a few days now, i have exams soon. My mind has gone totally blank i have no imagination left i cant even think of how i planned what was to happen next!! So any ideas don't hesitate to WRITE ME you asswholes! HEhe...errrr...yeah so lemme kno what ya got!_


	8. Stay for the night

Chapter 8...

Kidasama couldn't help but grin to herself own her way to her 'home' for the night, she decided not to spend the night with some random person, it was time for her to get her act together "I mean, i'm a Daichi for goodness sakes, what kind of shame am i placing on myself". Instead she rented out a bed in the slums local bedsit, she stole the money off of Barrett when he wasn't looking "Ha! Its better to be a thief then a whore i guess?". She had agreed to meet up with AVALANCHE first thing in the morning, for operation "GET AERITH BACK"

Yeah so thats a lame name but hey, who cares, the main objective playing on everyones mind is to save the sweet, gentle, beautiful girl that little Kida grew up with and AVALANCHE had grown to love.

Near to her destination now, kidasama exhaled loudly, overwhelmed by this sudden turn of events she felt like nothing could stop her now...But something did!...She turned right into the sinister alley not thinking of any kind of danger that may be awaiting her

...Psst what was she scared of huh? As far as she was concerned there was no greater weapon then her and her magical abilities of; summoning, fir/bliz/cur/thundaga, her body is a completely awesome weapon of its own, reinforced with ice shards, kidasama's nickname the ice huntress, one of many nicknames was not only due to her cold personality, the solid ice encapsulating her bones reinforced them with a strength, tougher then steel and harder then rocks, one blow could easily end the life of a special shinra op.

"Huuuhhh?!" Kidasama was startled, "Ohh!" she exhaled once more with relieve. But then a sudden shiver crawled up her spine, "What are you doing here stranger?" She smirked, reminiscing about there previous history, she felt as if everything had been so messed up recently but her time with him seemed to be the only pleasurable event throughout the past turmoil.

"It's good to see you Kida..."

"I'm starting to think you are following me?!"

"And what if i am?" he replied

"Well then Sephiroth...I guess your just gonna have to follow me around the corner a little further...thats were im staying for the night" Kidasama smiled flirtily, she actually liked this guy, he was creepily mysterious, she didn't seem to mind his death pale skin, she felt like she could relate when the time is right you will understand he seemed empty 'not all there', and that drew her to him, her curiousity, his mystery, his long thick silver hair, just like kidasama's. She had never seen anyone else with 'natural' silver hair, she was often a victim of bullying when she was a small child "Kida has grey hair she's an old lady!!" the kids used to shout out in the play ground, he r brother Tenchi would tell her that she had silver hair because she was just as special as the precious metal itself.

Sephiroth had pale blue eyes to reinforce kidasama's intrigue. She had contemplated with herself that with all the similarities "Could we be related!?...Oh GOD!!", however after some thought she noticed one difference that defiantly set them apart, Kidasama was currently displaying darkish skinned (A.N:look at my profile pic to see) and was doused in strange blue markings all over her body. She never knew how they got there or what they were/stood for. She started with only a few when she was born however they seemed to have grown and increased in number with age.

Kidasama spontaneously grabbed on to Sephiroth chest without warning, she nudged him to the alley wall

"It's time for ME to have my way with you!" she smiled softly whilst looking in his eyes, he didn't say anything, as if he was waiting to see what would happen next. The pupils in her eyes vanished leaving all white, a sudden flash of blue beamed out of them blinding the surroundings as if barricading the outside world from the both of them. The next thing sephiroth knew he was in a dark, dirty room. He grinned, she had used transportation magic, something Sephiroth had never expected, he was impressed.

He decided to counter act her showy display, he placed his hands on her waist, she involuterily closed her eyes and a sudden chill overcame her, she hadn't notced until she once again opened her eyes that he had taken both his and her clothes off. Leaving them standing in the dismal room holding onto each other in their underwear. She chuckled and softly kissed his chest, he stood stunned, a warm kiss on his torso, he had never felt anything like that before, he was unsure if he liked it or not, so he lightly placed his right hand on her left cheek, rubbing the two markings on her face.

She looked at him vunerably "What is he doing?...seriously holding my face...i don't let anyone touch my face, no soft touching, no kissing, nothing...but he seems to make things different...i mean i feel a strange indescribable sensation inside of me ". Kidasama burrowed her head in his chest, the moon shining through the window glowed against their silver hair, making them both seem angelic. Softly kissing hid torso working her way down to his navel, he stood there holding her waist tighter, he felt tense but it felt good.

He was officially turned on and lifted up her head as if to tell her to stop, he knew she said it was 'her turn' but he didn't want to wait for her any longer, she smiled knowning that his patience would eventually wear thin. He picked her up from her tiny waist and threw her on the bed, instantly pouncing on her like a silver haired lion. His heavy breathing was as if a lions roar, kidasama wrapped her arms around his neck, as if to surrender. Sephiroth quicky ripped off her bra with his teeth and quickly began kissing and sucking her breasts she moaned at this feeling, her nipples came hard and ached, her whole body ached for him. _"Now!"_ she whispered harshly _"I want you NOW!"_ he snapped off her panties, whilst she slid her hands down his boxers, finding his warm, big hard dick she began to caress it, thrusting her pelvis against his boxers, even sephiroth let out an awkward moan, both of them were sick of waiting any longer, he lifted himself off of Kidasama slightly, so as to enable to easy removal of his boxers, she started breathing heavily in anticipation and automatically opened her legs. He quickly grabbed on to her hips for support with one hand and placed his other on her shoulder. Missionary position, he began to search for her opening with his dick and once he found it, with all his might he swiped it in, the force was intense she let out an awesome yell, half pleasure half pain. Her back arched up allowing him to go as deep as possible, she waited for him to continue. 

He thrusted out, it was as if he was thinking to himself "What rhythm shall i use?", kidasama suddenly interrupted his thought "Ride me hard and fast go deeper and deeper, leave me weak make me shiver", she had never managed to feel weak, immobile, she knew that he was the man that would finally do that... he complied, accepting her request as he readily began riding her like a stallion, it was so hard...so fast, Kidasama couldn't even let out a noise, he began sucking her neck like a vampire, whilst she held on to him tight, "YESSSSS!...YESSSSSS!!...OH fuck yeS!!" Kidasama screamed out she was climaxing and Sephiroth was still riding steady, harshly, tearing her up inside, she could no longer feel herself, it were as if she was having a heavenly hallucination , Sephiroth began to pant, fast and heavy. He was coming and was letting everyone know about it "Arghhh...ARGh!!...ARGGHHHHHH!!" they exploded together, panting, gasping for air, their chests pressed against each other as Sephiroth eased himself on top of her, only sweat stood between them. Kidasama closed her eyes trying to gain her breath, she smiled to herself weakly she knew he would be the one to leave her weak, as she slowly opened them she noticed him staring at her whilst he gained his breath once more.

"W...W...What is it?" she whispered

"Nothing...it's just you truly are blessed with immense beauty!"

Kidasama became embarrassed, people would tell her she was pretty when she was younger, but all the men she was ever with, especially when having sex had never commented on her appearance, they were shallow but never let her know how they viewed her. Not even Toshiko, who had grown to care for her the most out of any man in her past. She shyly smiled and turned her head, Sephiroth was still on top of her, as much as she tried to look away from his gaze she couldnt seem to stop him from staring at her

"Kida" he said

"W...Why do you call me Kida?" she hastily replied

"That's what she used to call you right?"

"What!"

He realised that now was not the right time to say what he had to say, so he quickly diverted the conversation.

"Look at me...you are truly beautiful. You deserve many good things in your life, i know what you do Kida, you are a freedom fighter, for the Daichi Xiam organisation, you are trying to protect this earth from the evil people in it"

"that's all in the past now...i don't know who i am, or what i am, saving this planet is a lost cause, the good guy to evil guy ratio is just too much, its like to every good guy, trying to protect the earth, you have like 10 bad guys. Im tired of losing, i'm tired of lying to people, i want to live, know what it feels like to be normal...y'no have some kind of feelings...any kind of emotion"  
"But you're not normal, you and i both know that. The earth appreciates your efforts, i assure you my beauty, she will repay you 10 fold for what you have done for her."

Kidasama was confused, his words seemed so certain, as if he had the authority to relieve her stresses. She respected his efforts, and was flattered by his words. She took her hand out from under the covers and lightly touched his lips, stroking them softly. Sephiroth lay there on top of her still with his lips caressed he gently lifted his arm from beneath her, withdrew her hand from his face and passionately began kissing her...on the lips. Something she never allowed anyone to do. But this man was different, he had some sort of power over her, she trusted him, she let herself care for him. She complied with his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck once more, bringing him closer to her face so that he put his full weight on her.

"Don't leave tonight..." she whispered in his ear whilst their lips quickly departed for air

"Im not going anywhere" he replied


	9. Long time no see

Chapter 9, i hope im not boring you...probably am, i mean i beginning to bore myself! Sorry any suggestions/input you feel that would really help me then message me k

The room was still, not even the slightest noise would go unnoticed, the sun began to creep into the murky, dirty bedroom. As it did, Kidasama flinched, she didn't like the direct sunlight for some reason, it brought back memories that were too painful to recall. She exhaled contently, opening her hands as a cat does when enjoying a good rest, the warm cosy heat she felt made her smile, Kidasama was finally at peace.

Suddenly her eyes shot open "SHIT!" she lifted herself from off of Sephiroth's chest, he didn't stir, he was awake but hadn't yet said a word, he just observed her panicked state;

"OH FUCK! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Kidasama yelped, she was still groggy but she hopped around the room trying to quickly put her clothes back on. The rendezvous point for the plan was Tifa's bar '7 heaven' in sector 7 of the midgar slums at 9am...it was now 11:30am

"forgive me Sephiroth but i must leave immediately!" she exclaimed breathlessly

"What is the rush?" he calmly stated

"There's just something i need to do, im late for it..."  
She didn't now whether to kiss him goodbye or just thank him and leave, she didn't know what her feelings for him meant. She had never really felt anything for anyone before; no love, hate, anger, sorrow. Whenever any difficult situations arose, she resorted to just shutting down, not saying or doing anything at all. She was a 'robot', which is what Leader Ren used to say, 'the perfect soldier...never asking questions, just getting on with it'. But now things were different; she didn't have anyone telling her what to do, she had no one to worry about- everyone was dead (all but Hitomi), it was just her against the world, and finally there was someone, someone she could feel had the power to set her free, from the anonymous void a mysterious force placed upon her. He was strong, intriquing, manly...she enjoyed his company to say the least.

"...Er...so...i guess i'll just see you soon then huh?"

"sooner than you think my love"

"huh?!" she blushed, she knew he was just flattering her, but her stomach churned at the thought of anyone loving her...in that way. "ok...sure...goodbye", she walked out the crooked door, turning to face him as she closed it and lightly smiling out of appreciation.

Kidasama ran all the way back to Tifa's bar, she thought of using her transportation magic, but decided that she may need it more later. Arriving at the bar she couldn't see anyone at all "Crap! They must of all gone without me!" she muttered, a small little girl with dark bouncy hair, came out from nowhere, she timidly interrupted

"Errr...are you Kida?"

"Kidasama, that is correct"

"Oh...er...hello my name is Marlene"

Kida didn't remember meeting this little girl the previous night before, she smiled sweetly to her, but Kidasama didn't seem too impressed, before she could ask were everyone was Marlene interrupted

"They have already gone y'no...Tifa, Barrett and Cloud...You must have been real tired, you-"

Kidasama grew impatient "How long ago!" she bluntly stated

"...Errr...about 2 hours ago"

"TWO HOURS!! SHIT!"

Before Marlene could reply Kida had ran out of the door in a chaotic frenzy.

--

"SHIT CLOUD THERE ARE SOLDERS COMING FROM EVERYWHERE!" Barrett bellowed

"She cant be too far away now, this is the last floor" sternly replied

"how much further!" Tifa panted

"LOOK JUST FOCUS ON GETTING THROUGH THAT DOOR WE'LL WORRY ABOUT THE REST AS SOON AS WE'VE GOT HER OK!?" clouds patients had worn thin, he was beginning to worry about what to do next, but all he could think about was getting Aerith back. "Damn we could have really used that girl" cloud quietly muttered to himself, "were the hell is she?"

"CLOUD LOOK OUT" Tifa screamed, Barrett lifted his arm and shot an enormous electrical pulse from his it

"HA HA!"

"Here she must be in here!"

--

"Shit!, i cant believe i over slept!" Kidasama was running to the plant, were her newly formed allies lay siege. She reminisced on flashbacks from last night and previous other nights she had spent with Sephiroth. "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!...what the hell am i doing!? Having sex with a stranger, god kida your such a fool" swiftly jumping from building to building, Kidasama finally landed on the roof top of the only building separating her from the prison that had captured her most pleasant childhood memories. "I'm here now Aerith, its taken me a little longer then expected but im here now", she 

began pursuing the main entrance that had already been blown through by the somewhat elegant work of Barrett. She swiftly passed by all the injured soldiers groaning out in pain on the floor and quickly eliminating any soldiers the others may have missed with her telekinesis (oh yeah she has that- ever wondered what the icy blue light expelling from her was??) ripping them apart limb by limb in her sudden overwhelming fury. She stopped for a second suddenly realising her setting, the plant was humungous and she had no prior knowledge or blue prints to show her were or what room to go to. Her eyes suddenly turned milky white as she looked up to the ceiling, a gust of wind began whirling around her, whipping and lashing all that stood in her way, breathing in slowly and deeply Kidasama was trying to sense the presence of her partners.

A sudden rush of soldiers began to encircle the room, surrounding Kidasama completely, holding there guns in position aimed at her they began to order

"Halt!, Dont move! Place your hands on the back of your head!"

This Kidasama, was not the same as the one before, she was different; her eyes were milky white (her pupils missing), the tattoos engulfing her body had began to illuminate aqua blue, a fiery aura surrounded her pulsating, weakening the disposition of the soldiers. They were unaware of the danger they were in when Kidasama tuned in to her inner being. This Kidasama smirked eerily, whilst she slowly raised her clentched fists to the back of her head, as they reached her now platinum long hair, which had seemed to grow so long as to reach the floor, she stopped and croaked

"What! Like this?" her voice was as if two people were speaking at once, she slowly unclenched her fists revealing a bright light, expelling from her hands, like a pocket sized star, she casually dropped it on the floor and laughed

"Goodnight..." the men became very much afraid and began to gasp, however it was too late for them, the intense light began to burn away their flesh, like a grenade as it hit the floor, Kidasama quickly looked up once more and jumped vanishing into the ceiling- leaving behind the squirming voices of the cooking men.

--

Two capsules stood peacefully in the middle of the room, cloud instantly knew that he had found what he was looking for.

"Aerith!"

He ran up to the first capsule, and began using his giant sword to try pry the seal open, Barrett followed using his big strong man arms to separate the door from the capsule. Aerith lay inside unconscious, the capsule was fall of some sort of embryonic fluid, she was riddled with tubes and an oxygen mask. Clouds feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him as his and Barretts attempts came to no avail. He began beating and striking the capsule with his fists hoping to crack the incredibly dense thick glass open.

"We've...got...to...get...you...out...of...here!"

"Cloud! Stop!...you might be doing more harm than good! Who knows what she's wired up to? For all we know this could be the only thing keeping her alive! Or...or it could be some evil clone thats being made to kill us or..."

"I haven't got enough time for you childish presumptions Tifa! Now tell me, what is it you suggest we do then? Huh?" he snapped

"Hey listen guys we haven't got much time, sooner or later this place is gonna be saturated in military man! So we aint got no time to be arguing"

Suddenly a vicious tremor aroused all of their attentions.

"W...What the hell was that?!" Tifa stuttered

"I don't know, look we have to focus on how to get her out of here ok, were not leaving here without her!"

The tremers had weakened the structure of the plant, leaving it extremely vulnerable; it began to crumble beneath their feet

"We haven't got much time! This buildings going down!" Barrett shouted, the noise was intense, stress levels were sky rocketing

"Tifa, check that computer over there...there must a control panel that releases the lock on the capsule!"

"Right!" she scurried over to the computer and began franticly pressing the keys on the keyboard. "I don't get it! The writings all in gibberish!"

"ARGHHH!" Cloud growled, he ran over to Tifa, shoving her out of the way in emergency, he also began fiddling around the keyboard...to no avail,

"Damn fucking piece of shit!" he began beating the keyboard

"GUYS WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, THIS PLACE IS FALLING DOWN NOW!!"

Suddenly a bright, blinding object, phased in from the floor, they all stopped staring in anxiety, thinking of what else could possibly happen next. The light began to dim, revealing a spaced out Kidasama, shaking away her prior state.

"IM SORRY IM LATE! I GOT HELD UP!" she shouted, it was hard to hear anyone, what with the building collapsing and all...

"WE CANT GET HER OUT OF THIS CAPSULE!...THE COMPUTER...ITS ALL IN GIBBERISH!"

Kidasama quickly jolted to the computer, dodging the large chunks of debris falling from the ceiling, this time she pushed cloud out of the way

"let me see" she quickly uttered, she too could not read the symbols, however knew how to interpret them, however she didn't have enough time to change back into her inner state, so she resorted to the only thing she could think of at that point in time.

Running up to the two capsules that were standing next to each other, she placed her hand on the one she saw a beautiful young woman in, and the other one she saw a red coloured wolf-like creature in. As her hands gravitated closer and closer towards the subjects a bright blue light began to shine, this time from a necklace placed around her neck, it was a large crystal chipping, tied to a leather string.

The blue light transferred from her crystal to the tattoos on her hands, that were placed on the capsule doors. The others looked on in amazement whilst the energy surging through her hands began to crack the glass on the capsules. The fluid began to leak out of the capsules and then a sudden explosion came from them as to two bodies came surging out of them.

Kidasama fell back as she received the heavy pulse of energy dispel on her. Aerith and an unknown creature lay unconscious on the floor on top of Kidasama, who at this time began to shake.

"YOU DID IT!" Barrett and Tifa began to applaud

"What's wrong?!" Cloud questioned

"N...Nothing!...Aerith?!"she gently lifted the two beautiful creatures off of her

"Oh, no! Its too late, we wont ever make it out in time!"

Kidasama slowly lifted herself up, still trembling she weakily replied

"Q..QUICKLY...H..H.HOLD ON TO ME"

"WHA?!" Barrett questioned

"Look either you listen to me now and we live or you start talking to yourself until you perish with this building...whats in gonna be" no one really knew what she was on about but they had no time to question her. They all placed their hands on her shoulders, whilst she used her two hands to hold on to the animal and Aerith. Slowly closing her eyes she made her markings glow again and a sudden surge of blue light engulfed them.

The next thing they saw, they were outside the plant standing on the roof, that once separated Kidasama and Aerith not so long ago. They all fell to the floor, unfamiliar with transportation magic, they found it hard to maintain there footing. As they all got up they noticed that all but; Kidasama, Aerith and the Animal was conscious.

"Huh! Transportation magic who would of thought she had it in her..." cloud uttered. As he did he noticed the eyes of a certain soft, gentle gem awaken. "Aerith..."

She squirmed "Ahhh...Kida?"

They all looked at her, wondering what was wrong, finally noticing a deep red pool of blood laying beneath her, with that they also noticed a thick chunk of glass stuck in her side, the light from her necklace was dim, flickering as if about to go out

"Shit!" cloud complained "we need to get her back to sector 7 now!"


	10. Sitting in disbelief

"How (how) is She (she)" an echoing voice questioned, fear was in the sweet sounding voice. As much as Kida tried she could not see who is was.

"W...were am i?"she groggily thought to herself

It was pitch black, not even a pin head of light revealed itself.

"She's been (been) like this now for (for) over a week (week), will she snap out of it (it)?"

"wha!? Who! What's going on? Cloud? Barrett? Aerith!...Where's Aerith!?" panic corrupted her mind and body, she could feel her heart racing

"Look! She moving!" the anonymous voices becoming more and more clear

A sudden wave of energy shocked her body

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

It were as if she had emerged from an abyss of darkness, swiftly moving herself into the light, her eyes opened she could now see objects as she shot herself upwards, but her brain still could not compute properly yet!

"Kida! Kida! Can you hear me? Can you see me old friend, it's me! Aerith! Listen to me Kida!"

Kidasama was hyperventilating, she couldn't find her breath in the chaotic panic she was in

"it's ok just breath!" a familiar yellow haired man placed one hand on her back and the other on her chest, pressing into her rib cage to assist her breathing rhythms

"wha! Were? What happened?" Kidasama began to question as soon as she was able to draw enough breath to speak

"You passed out after you got us out of the plant" a deep husky voice interrupted, it was Barrett

"Yea i guess you could say that you kinda saved our ass's girl! Thanks!" Tifa cheerfully concluded

"And mine..." a now quiet, peaceful voice contributed

Kidasama turned her head facing the direction she heard the euphoric voice coming from. Then their eyes met. It had been 11 years since she had last heard that voice, only now it was womanly, mature, her best friend had grown up but kida could still see the gentle, pure child as she looked in her eyes. She had always thought of Aerith as a child whenever she rarely came to mind, she never imagined the woman that stood before her. And the same went for Aerith. Her little Kida was not so little anymore, her hair, that once upon a time used to be short and scruffy, was now long and thick, reaching down to her waist. The two tiny markings she had on her face had now grown to a story written across her entire body as if a secret lay in blue hieroglyphs. But the most significant difference in her old time friend, was herself, her personality. She seemed empty, vacant. Her aura that once shined brightly had now taken on a grim, dismal appearance...

"A...(clears throat)Aerith!..." they both stare silently at each other allowing a few moments to pass before Kida concludes "Hmmmm...So we meet again old friend"

Aerith could no longer hold the tears back, they streamed down her face as she flung her hands around her neck and hugged her. This took Kidasama by surprise, but unlike when her comrades tried to hug her (Hitomi) she didn't push her away. Instead, she placed her hands on Aerith's shoulders, patting them as if to confirm that she wasn't dreaming.

"Kida!...i never thought you would come! I cant believe this, 11 years! Oh my gosh, thank you! Thank you for returning to me alive, i was so worried when you left i..."

"I guess we should let you two catch up" Cloud miserably interrupted

Aerith stopped and turned to cloud

"No stay please we should all get to know each other a little more don't you think? Why don't we have a BBQ or something it'll be nice, its a sunny day and the pollution rate is not that high today! Oh please Cloud, PLLLEEAASSSEEE" Aerith whined

"Yeah cloud that sounds like fun, or is having fun not good for you" Tifa smirked

"Yeah man this gives us a chance to relax for a while before we save the earth mannn" Barrett shouted. Overwhelmed and annoyed by everyone's voices he finally shouted

"fIne! Fine! Do what the hell you want! What do i care? But tomorrow we get back to our mission"

"Mission?" Kidasama finally spoke out

"Yeah its a long story, i'll fill you in later, we have so much to catch up on, but c'mon we have some shopping to do and you must see my mother, she is so excited to see you again!"

"Aerith...i cant...i'm...HHmmmm come on lets go"

"Be careful Aerith, she is still weak" cloud warned

"I know i'll take good care of her... besides you must meet this utterly beautiful creature, he was kept in captivity with me, a grand looking lion, wolf thing from an exotic canyon...we call him Red." Aerith assisted Kida onto the floor. Kida listened intently to what Aerith had to say next, the reality of their gathering seemed totally unreal.

"...What's wrong Kida?" Aerith questioned

"Dont call me..." she paused, realising that the only person she allowed to call her Kida was staring at her right in the face...calling her Kida! "Oh...nothing...Please i wish to see Elmyra, it has been so long and i miss her alot!" Kidasama couldn't believe the enthusiasm in her voice, she even egan to believe herself. "(whats with me all of a sudden...i feel warm...content")

They all exited the room to carry out their BBQ assignments and introducing themselves to their newest member, Red.


	11. Healing wounds

"It's so nice to see you again Kida!...What a delightful day this has been" Elmyra exclaimed

"And you maam...I never expected to live to see Icicle Inn again"

"Live? But your still young?...My God! What did they put you through at that school? The gentleman promised me he would take good care of you!" she stuttered in grief

"Oh of course he did!" She emphasised "I was well looked after maam, the training was tough, but i had a good teacher and some really good friends...but...well nothing seems to last long for me..."

The mood had become damp, uncomfortable. Elmyra had regretted allowing Leader Ren take Kida at such a young age. Robbing her of her youth and her innocence, Kida could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Please Elmyra, do not be so sad, i do not resent going to the academy, i know that for what ever reason you allowed me to go, it must have been a good one... Besides i would not be the person i am if it weren't for The academy."  
"That is why i am sad...Kida please, do not take this the wrong way, i mean no disrespect when i say this but...there is just something about you, that is different-"

"YOU NOTICED THAT TOO MA! SO DID I!" Aerith quickly interrupted.

Kida was not impressed; she didn't know whether to feel insulted or worried, however she knew exactly what they were talking about. She knew she had changed, her heart was made out of stone and her mind- desensitised to all acts of violence, she was an assassin, it was in her blood now to kill, all previous innocence had been beaten out of her when in training.

"we were told that to have emotion, was to have the grandest weakness of all" Kida murmured, her eyes sank to the floor as she carried on recalling her past, "We would watch our team mates, being drowned, their heads beaten and sliced whilst dunked into the sea, it was to teach us not to panic in a drowning situation, in a day of war...We would be separated into groups and forced to hunt the other one down, using whatever means necessary. We would be strung up and whipped, giant whips with sharp bones that would tear our flesh, all in order to dull our senses of pain. We would be tortured week after week to teach us what would happen if we ever got captured. It was better to take your own life then to shame yourself by living in defeat. We learnt multiple fighting styles, depending on our talents. Most of us had a special something that we would get private tutorials in training with Leader Ren... I was lucky enough to be his favourite, but that didn't mean i got it easy, on the contrary, i got it the worst. He would always tell me that when i was ready to face my Everest, he would let me go. I would still be there now...training...if..." she stopped, noticing that everyone had paused their conversations in order to hear hers with Aerith and Elmyra.

"What! What!" Tifa shouted

"Yeah c'mon girl don't leave us guessing" Barrett shouted

Aerith looked at Kida horrified that her dearest 'sister' was put through so much

"Listen you don't have to say anymore if this is too painful" Aerith groaned

"You see, the students, we were all so young when we arrived at the academy, we grew into a close family, calling ourselves brothers and sisters...it was nice, i never really had a family growing up other then...you and another too Aerith. But one day, a plague struck our camp, an incurable sickness, it seemed to devour the weakest first, but then it got Shen, the most talented weapons artist, my closest brother and then Kimikara, Duroshi, peiniko, zahara... i lose count after that, so many deaths even before we were ready to face the world. The earth had taken them from us, my brothers, my sisters, gone by a illness unbefitting for a warrior! I grew angrey at the world. EVERYONE! EVERYONE I SEEM TO HAVE EVEN FOR A SPLIT SECOND!...something awful happens, i am simply cursed. The list of my dead loved ones, it goes on for eternity!" Kida snapped out of the trance she was in whilst telling her story, shaking her head she then stated "that is why i cannot stay Aerith... If anything were to happen to you i..."

"WHAT! WHAT! You have to be kidding me Kida!" tears welled in her eyes, she grasped out her hands to capture Kida "Kida no! No please don't go, you have only just returned to me! You cant go now, nothing will happen to me, nutta! I can look after myself, and so can my friends; Cloud, Tifa, Barrett, Yuffie and Red now! And most importantly, i have you! C'mon! Kida this is fate bringing us together again! Think about it! 11 years! And it is only now when we are both in need of saving. Do we find each other once more."

"I don't believe in fate Aerith, only consequence... i am cursed, never to find peace in this world, only sadness and death, that is my punishment for...for surviving the plaque...i wasn't supposed to live, i was supposed to die like the rest of them, only...only Leader Ren took me, Kiyoshi and Hitomi out before we caught it. Not a single soul from the academy survived pass the age of 17 apart from us... when we first arrived there were 60 special young children, none of us would have guessed that only three of us would reach our 21st birthday. And well...Kiyoshi has just died..." Kidasama felt this awful sensation overcome her, a deep agonising feeling made her heart beat increase, her eyes began to sting as she sat there completely chocked, she controlled herself so as not to panic but everyone could see that something was wrong. Cloud stood up and went to her, concern hit his face

"What is wrong Kidasama?"

"I...I..I don't know, my heart its heavy and my eyes...I think i may be having what you call a heart attack..Im not sure!"

"No...you are not having a heart attack Kida" Aerith softly whispered "Your feeling an emotion...its called sadness, you are crying...your finally grieving their deaths"

Kidasama touched her eyes, she could feel the moisture running down her cheeks, amazed! She had always been one to cause someone else to cry but had never been able to do so herself.

"There she is!" Aerith gently smiled "theres the old kida right there, i found her, she was hiding all along but i found her" Aerith placed her arms around Kida, hugging her tightly, but she was uncomfortable and began to tense her body. Finally realising this Aerith released her as cloud interrupted

"You should really get some rest, c'mon i'll escort you..."

A sudden feeling of exhaustion hit her, "I guess your right" she whispered as she yawned. "goodnight everyone"

"NIGHT KIDA!!" they all shouted in unison.

Both walking to the Inn, cloud and Kida remained silent, until they got to the living room area were they met Marlene.

"Hey kid fix up a room for Kidasama to sleep in tonight!" he commanded lightly

"Oh...Ok!" she staggered off

"You may call me Kida if you like?" she said

"Sit..." he pointed to a chair

"I don't need a babysitter to help me look after myself" she bluntly stated in her sleepy state. Cloud grew embarrassed

"I...er wasn't trying to...er.." he scratched his head

"Ha ha...im just messing with ya...look, i just wanna say thank you"

"huh? What for?"

"For looking after Aerith, she meant, i mean, MEANS alot to me...and it scares me to death, that something awful could happen to her especially when the Shinra are after her for god knows why"

"You don't know why?"

A light suddenly clicked in her head "_A girl with special talents has been captured by the Shinra"_ she recalled Leader Ren once saying...

"Special talents?..." she muttered to herself

"What did you say?"

"she is special isn't she?...Aerith, thats why the Shinra wanted her, thats why they captured her isn't it!"

"Yes... she is a decent of what we call an ancient... one of the most divine, original settlers of this earth, they have powerful ties with it and some sort of connection to the earths lifestream"

"Lifestream?...arghhh! cloud! I'm so confused"

"Im sorry, this can wait, lets get you up to your room"

Cloud now placed his arm around her waist as Kida could no longer support herself, she had done too much too soon, before her body had completely recovered from the shocking amount of energy she had used.

"Kidasama, i am sorry about your awful childhood, i know what it is like also to lose everyone and everything you have ever known, and then to live your life like a heartless soldier. Its hard...moving on that is, when your past haunts you day and night, and you constantly fear the worst in every situation..." he looked over to Kida who weakly gazed at Cloud, smiling with her eyes

"Im am sorry too, no one should have to live the life you or i have, i dream that one day nobody will, i realise now that...that AVALANCHE aspire to change the world for the better, you are good people...if only my comrades could have met you, we all could have done so much..." she paused as they arrived to her room, Marlene walked out

"There! Its all ready for ya!" she smiled and walked off

Kida exhaled "Hmmmm!...Thank you for walking me..." she stared at his arms that were still situated around her waist. He quickly removed them and placed them back to his sides.

"Errr sorry...goodnight"

"night!", she walked into her room slowly closing the door behind her, watching cloud walk away, she smiled at his embarrassment, then eased herself under the covers, everything became a blur by the time her head hit the pillow...


	12. remember the past but look to the future

The atmosphere was misty, unclear... "Where am i?"- Kida thought to herself, she saw a lake, it was stagnant, lifeless, there was no one in sight, no noise, just the thick fog that surrounded her. It sent chills down her spine, she was in foreign land, a desolate place she had never seen before

"HELLO!...CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?"

Nothing... she decided to walk into oblivion, there was nothing else she could do. A haunting wind began to whip and lash around her head making her long thick silvery hair dance around like whirlwind,

"Oh my Gosh! It's sooo cold" something in the distance suddenly caught her eye. "Huh?...Wha What is that?"

She began walking closer and closer until she realised that she was actually going nowhere.

"I must be dreaming...what kind of nightmare is this anyway! GRhhhhh" but Kidasama's curiosity was infuriating her, she wanted to see what was in the distance, it was so close to her yet so far away. And then a sudden gust of wind, removed the fog infront of her. Revealing a magnificent castle.

"WOW! Its beautiful" she gasped, she was finally released from the invisible hold that was preventing her from going any further. As she walked to the unbelievably gigantic doors she witnesses a series of hieroglyphs on the archway

"Huh?!...this looks all too familiar to me...but where?" she paused for a second, but it was too late, the fog began to return and she could now hear the distant voice of a siren calling her

"Kiiiiidaaaaaa...kiiiiiddaaaaa!"

"Wha? i...I cant see anything..."

"Kiiiiddaaaa!"

Kidasama noticed that the voice was becoming louder and louder...

"Kidaaaa!"

"Wha?..." she groggily began to stir out of her dream...A dream, one like she has never had before, it was so weird, a magical place with an enchanting castle, something she had never seen before and yet it looked all too familiar-

"Kida?...Kida!" Aerith cried

"What! What! Take your positions GO GO GO!!" Kidasama was delirious, she had instantly reverted back to soldier mode, usually one to be dishing out orders, her disarray led her to believe she was under attack

"Relax! RELAX! Its ok, i was just waking you for breakfast...you hungary?" Kidasama was furious "woken up to eat? How annoying!" she thought to herself, but the innocence in Aerith's voice prevented her from expressing her agitation- Kida sighed as she slowly sank back into her pillow

"Thanks...but no thanks, im good" she closed her eyes once again trying to slip back into that wonderful dream, but she could feel Aeriths big naive eyes staring at her

"...Whats up Aerith?" she begrudgingly asked

"Nothing...just looking" she childishly replied

"At...what?"

"You silly!...you look so different and yet you look exactly the same...errrr if that makes sense at all?" she stammered, confusing herself

"No...it doesn't, but thanks...i guess"

"Your sooo beautiful Kida, you always have been, but...i don't know theres just something different, for starters your hair! WOW! Silver! How did you do that?"

Kidasama realised that there was no way she would be falling asleep again anytime soon, she sat herself up leaning against the head board, and wiped her eyes

"I dunno? I guess im just talented like that..." she replied sarcastically. Aerith caught on that Kidasama was not amused at being woken up for whatever reason, whether it be for breakfast or a fire- Kidasama liked to wake up when she was ready.

"sooo...i guess i'll just leave you ok?"

"No wait Aerith...I'm up now so...EXHALES Lets talk"

Aerith beamed a wide eyed smile and snuggled up to Kida like old times when they would both share beds, covers, pillows...everything

"So whats new with you...i mean errrrr...Why were you abducted?"

"What?...By the Shinra?"

"Yeah i guess?"

"Well as you may have already been told, im a decendent of a classical race called the Ancients, they have special abilities that have something to do with the earth of something, and the shinra want to use me as their guinea pig to see what they can suck outta me for there own twisted greedy purposes...thats basically my situation in a nutshell" she smiled casually, she didn't want to tell Kida how frightened she was or about the other threat to her life that stood as a large obstacle in the path of peace...Sephiroth. Kidasama sat there in silence, trying to get her head around what Aerith had just said

"You...An ancient, special abilities...Wow that sounds exciting" Kidasama could blatently see the anxiety in Aeriths face, she flashed her a reassuring smile and continued "Hey...Aertih, I want you to know that, you will get through this just fine. I mean...you have amazing friends, that love you so much, there willing to risk everything, especially that Cloud fella...he seems pretty keen!"

They both giggled, like little school girls, covering their mouths with there hands. Kidasama then cleared a stray hair from amidst Aerith face.

"we have this connection...you and i" Aerith interrupted "An unbreakable bond. Kida, think about it, we have been separated for 11 years, and then one day im in trouble and it is non other than you who saves me...I knew you would come for me Kida, i just knew it. We share each others thoughts, each others likes and dislikes...But one thing we no longer share Kida...Is each others feelings"

Kidasama cocked her eye, as if to ask her what she was getting at

"Kida you are so empty inside...so cold! Your heart is hard and your mind stiff, i don't know what they did to you at the academy Kida but they turned you into some kind of robot. I feel no love in you, no happiness. But i sense pain...and loneliness my friend" Aerith frowned, her eyes began to well, the very thought of having her dear old friend so near and yet so far away...

Kidasama was speechless, no one had ever commented on her behaviour like that before. She was trained to be; strict, unforgiving, ruthless. She was a soldier, genetically gifted. It was instilled in her that she was born for one purpose and one only... Kill! "No one can love you, and you can love no one else!" she thought of what leader ren used to say to her "your a tool, my tool (A/N sorry if that sounds a bit odd to you) i shall use you as i please. Any disobedience and you shall be severely punished..."

Kidasama was reminiscing on her horrific past. Nothing...nothing at all was pleasant, and anything that was never lasted. Her unknown birth- her REAL mother and REAL father, not even her bloodline- what she was, who she really was, those perculiar markings on her body that seemed to grow with age, her loveless adolescents... it all proved too much for her- but she couldn't cry, or feel sad for herself

"...it just...happened..." Kida began

"what happened Kida?" Aerith replied

"One day your crying yourself to sleep, praying for a miracle to get you out of that place, and the next...you just forget...how to cry" Kida stated this in a trance like voice, picturing herself when she was younger.

"Oh Kida! Thats so terrible! But you can start again now! Your with me, were together again! You can finally start living"

Kida swiftly glanced at Aerith "Aerith, it is too late! I'm already dead!... and so are you if i don't leave!"

Aerith was taken aback by her statement

"No Kida...thats not true! Thats just some lie your leader would tell you to secure your obedience!"

"Thats what i used to think...at first. And then... he helped me see- my 'brother' and 'sister', you... My other family from the academy, and then...Kiyoshi, he was more than a friend to me Aerith, he had these intense feelings for me, something i could not understand or relate... and even though he 

knew i didn't or couldn't feel the same way, he carried on caring for me... i think it is what you call...love..." it all became too much for Kida, Aerith took her hand and gave her a soft smile

"You see Kida, you were loved! You always have been, you see everyone you have ever met, in one way or another they have displayed some sort of love towards you, a sign of affection, compassion... i love you Kida! I always have...your like the sister i never had. You forget how lucky you are to have been loved by so many people, to have made so many new friends even if it meant losing them again. You had so many friends that became your family- i had you and mom! And when you went, i felt so alone! But you no what Kida, the smallest happy memory, the smallest thought, or an object that would remind me of you- would make me smile so much! I never felt alone anymore, because i knew that you were still in my heart...I..I understand that you could no longer use your heart when you were in training, it became cold and callous. That is why you can not feel...well...alive! But y'no what Kida, i see the cracks, in your heart, there are tiny hair-line fractures of warmth, and d'ya know what that means!"

Kida couldn't speak...at all, she was still computing what Aerith was saying, she just twitched her head, signalling for Aerith to carry on

"It means you'll live!" She gave her another one of her signature smiles, giggling at Kidasama's expression of confusion

Kidasama could help but giggle too. "I guess some things just don't change huh Aerith...still optimistic and naive!" she said this in a humoured, soft way. Genuinely complimenting her "and for that Reethy... Thank you!" the sincerity in her voice, made Aerith choke.

"D...Does that mean your not leaving?!"

"For now...no...I guess i will stay to keep an eye on you... you have got yourself in quite a mess" she flicked Aeriths forehead "But i will go...eventually, im soley on vacation"

Aerith knew what that meant, Kida had spent the majority of her life under strict controls, it was hard for her to all of a sudden release herself and begin doing things she would never usually do

"Baby steps right?"

"Hehe! Yeah Aerith...Baby steps"

Aerith quickly pounced on Kida giving her a bone crushing hug

"Argh! Aerith!"

"11 years off training and i can still surprise attack you!" Aerith laughed

Kida chocking, decieded to get her own back

"Yeah! Well i've got a few surprises up my sleeve too!" her eyes began to glow all white, her gripped tightened on Aerith who gave a playful scream as they both began sinking through the bed and even through the floor boards

"Ohhhhh MYYYYYY GODDDDD!!" Aerith bellowed in excitement

Both of them landed on the kitchen floor with a loud thud laughing ecstatically as they helped each other up they noticed a moody, blonde, spiky haired guy staring at them with his arms crossed, followed by; Tifa, Barrett, Yuffie and Red.

"So you too finished playing games or what?" Cloud bluntly stated

"Can i play?" Barrett cheekily asked

"Errrr Barrett! Shut it will ya!" Yuffie and Tifa scorned

Elmyra giggled joyously "Who's ready for some breakfast?"

Everyone stampeded towards Elmyra wildly grasping for the plates of food in her hands

Kidasama smiled, quickly noticing the genuine expression on her face she lightly gasped touching her lips in amazement. Aerith noticed and turned to her

"Doctor says, you'll be fine after all"

They all sat around the table eating and laughing. Kidasama finally began to enjoy herself...slightly...

Ok so you know when you know that things are just going to completly turn bad (especially if you have played the game...which im sure all reading this have) it kinda sucks big time man! But for now just think happy thoughts bitches Lashes whip violently Maybe if i tell you not to review, you might do the total opposite, seen as no one is listening to me when i tell you to review! Grhhhh


	13. looking at the stars

The night was cold; Aerith, Kida, Barrett and Red were sitting in Icicle Inn's back yard, drinking their hot drinks and talking about what it could have been like in the ancient times

"i wonder what there dresses were like...i bet they wore wonderful garments, like greek goddesses!" Aerith shouted

"My people viewed them as an enchanting species... very powerful and serene" Red stated, he was looking at the stars in the night sky that sparkled so brilliantly

"What do you think Kida" Barrett questioned- Barrett loved to hear Kida speak, she had a husky, yet well spoken voice with an almost British accent that left an American twang at the end of each sentence. She wasn't really paying attension to their conversation, the stars in the sky were so wonderful, even though she claimed she fought for nature she never noticed the extent of it's beauty till now, she was in awe.

"Errr? Kida? You ok there little one" Red asked

"Huh?" she snapped out of her engagement "Oh! Yes sorry...what was the question?"

"Hey dopey" Aerith giggled "What's going on in your big head?"

Kidasama screwed her face up at Aerith sarcastically mimicking her giggling, after they both started acting their ages again Kida started looking up to the sky again

"There's just so many"

"So many what?" Barrett questioned cluelessly

"Stars...their so big...and beautiful, i cant believe ive never noticed them before"  
"Never noticed the stars! Geez were have you been for the last eternity! Under a rock!"

"Very funny Aerith" Red interrupted. Red and Kida had become widely accepted figures throughout sector 7 since they first came 2 weeks ago. Kida liked to talk to Red a lot, she was fascinated by all the stories he had to tell, he was fall of an extensive amount of knowledge and she found his stubbornness and hot-temperedness highly amusing. "I suppose you never really had time to stare at the stars when at the academy did you?"

"It was never safe to let your guard down, you were watched constantly and if ever you were caught slipping...well lets just say, your ass would be paying for it later"

They all sighed, Barrett even began rubbing his butt, obviously misinterpreting her statement. She could see the pity in their eyes

"Anyways, none of that matters now right! That was in the past and were sitting here in the present...besides we have the future to worry about don't we?"

"Right! Those bastard Shinra are totally ruining this world, there must be something we can do to stop those guys once and for all right!"

"Hey not to mention the GIANT meteor thats heading our way, thats big enough to turn this earth into saw dust!"

A/N: BTW Kida has been given the 411 about the giant ball of doom heading earths way during her 'visit' already

"Arghhhhh! Hey can we please just change the subject, all this talk is just way too depressing!" Aerith growled

"Yeah your right, c'mon its late, you don't wanna be giving yourself nightmares right guys?!"

Barrett threw out his chest beating it like a gorilla "I am a real man! Real men don't get nightmares" He shouted cockily

"Is that so Barrett? What about the time you started screaming like a girl when you had that nightmare about Tifa finding out you broke her favourite vase!"

"Screaming! Psstt PLLLEASSE Tifa wouldn't lay a finger on me woman! She knows that a real man can do what the hell he likes AND get away with it!"

"Get away with it huh?"

Barrett eyes nearly popped out of his head, he could see the silhouette of a tall slender woman, too afraid to turn around he began to nervously laugh, scratching his head. Next to Tifa was Cloud who was lightly smirking at the corner of his mouth

"Ahhh...Errrrr Tifa you see...-"

"YOU TOLD ME THAT MARLENE DID IT! HOW COULD YOU LET A 9 YEAR GIRL TAKE THE RAP FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" she violently grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him back into the house

The rest of them laughed...even cloud!

"Well... i'm heading in for the night, its getting too cold out here even for me" Red droned

"Yeah me too! I'm pretty beat, i don't know what it is about camomile tea, it just knocks me straight out!...Kida you coming?" she slowly asked as Red helped her up (Dont ask how!)

"Nah! I'm gonna stay out here for a while...theres alot i haven't seen, i just want to remember it for as long as i can"

"You sure? It's pretty chilly!" Red queried

"Go! I'm fine, i'll be in shortly ok"

"Suit yourself...Goodnight everyone" She yawned as she began walking away

"Night!" both Cloud and Kida replied. They had known each other just over two weeks now, and yet cloud new very little about her, it was hard to anyway, seen as Aerith was glued to her side 24/7!

"So..." Cloud began, he hated doing that- you know when you start a sentence, without actually having anything else to finish it off with. Kida laid back down in the grass looking up at the stars that wonderfully lit up the sky.

"Sooo..."she replied "Why don't you sit, surely standing all day isn't really as pleasant as it seems" she casually stated. Without saying a word, he stabbed his blade into the ground and abruptly flopped himself on to the ground beside her.

"Can i ask you something Cloud" she quizzed

"Sure, if you must" he dully stated

"you used to work for SOLDIER right?"

"and..."

"Well...that tattoo on your wrist... What does it mean?"

Kida had noticed that tattoo once before, she couldn't put it to any face though when trying to remember whom it was on.

"It's just something i got done... stupid really, me and...an old comrade of mine had them done"

"What for...?" she instantly questioned

"I don't know really, me and him, we were...i dunno close you could say maybe? We both had one thing in which we both had a great passion for"

"What was it?"

"Fighting...Lame i know...you probably hate fighting, i know but in those days, we didn't used to fight for glory...much...or status. We would fight because it was in our blood! We lived and breathed battle and war"

Kidasama frowned upon hearing this "Oh yeah...well war is not all its cracked up to be...people tend to die in wars...innocent people, and as much right you think you are doing...its all the same, killing the opposing side, is just as bad as killing your own comrades. At the end of the day we're all people, there is always going to be a mother or a father, a brother or a sister to that man or woman you killed. No matter how obscure the motives that person had; he or she still had a passion, or a dream...I believe no one has the right to take away anyone's dream, or cause so much heartache to someone's loved ones...not unless it is really the only thing you can do. Such power does not belong to us...dont you think?"

Cloud was captured by Kida's small soliloquy. He didn't say anything, so Kida turned her head to face him. He was staring right back at her, but his eyes were unfocused...he was in deep thought. Kidasama could see the sadness in his eyes, she tried calling his name but he was unresponsive

"Hey...Cloud?...Cloud!" she touched his arm, he flinched immediately tightly grabbing on to her wrist and raising it above her head, a small dagger out of nowhere was pulled out of his jacket and began hovering beneath her neck shaking, vigorously.

"Hey calm down soldier" she smirked, she was not afraid of his sudden outburst, she simply used her other hand to gently push away his dagger from her neck. Cloud was now sitting on top of her, pinning her down. As soon as she began moving away his arm he instantly jumped back to reality

"Holy shit! Kida...I'm so sorry! I'm...I"

"It's ok! It's ok! Seriously, trust me this isn't the first time ive had a knife pulled out on me!" she smirked. Clouds eyes once again sunk into sadness

"Hey...are you ok cloud?"

"What you said...about war...the innocent people...the power...you don't know how right you are!" he solumely groaned

"So...youve experienced it too...let me guess, a good friend? A mistake that led to a preventable death?"

"Try the destruction of my old hometown village...the deaths of everyone i knew...everyone i cared about...and it was my thought!" he growled at himself. Even Kida was surprised,

"C'mon your fault, unless you shot every single villager dead, i doubt it was your fault!"

"No...but i led the murderer there!"

Kida could sense the fire burning in his heart, she recognised that feeling, it was so distressing, the feeling of anger and helplessness. It flames the soul until your left with just a pile of ash

"Let's not talk about this...its not good to dwell on those parts of the past Cloud. It burns and burns like an everlasting fire, until one day you cant take it anymore, and you lose it...you just go crazy...I don't want you to go crazy" she softly smiled at him.

He cringed at the ironic use of the word 'burn', but when he looked into her eyes, he noticed the tiniest glint of light in her ice blue windows to her soul, flicking into his very own retina

"Hmmm..." he smirked

"W...what?" she replied smiling as if she knew what was funny

"Nothing...It's just, i see a lot of the child ive heard so much about from Aerith"

"Child!?...Ha! Thanks a lot" She synacly snapped

"No...Thats not what i meant not a child but...you know...she always talked about her amazing little sister, the games you would play, the day you left...she really loves you y'no?"

Yeah...i know" Kida grinned

"what did i say something funny" cloud asked with a baffled look on his face

Kida giggled, and raised her neck as high as she could

"Errrr...well cloud...as warm as this is keeping me, im starting to lose the feeling in my arm and to be honest, i don't think Elmrya will appreciate you straddling me in public" she continued to laugh this time closing her eyes. Suddenly Kida felt a warm soft feeling cascade on her lips, a tender draft of warm air blew upon her face. As she opened her eyes, all she could see was the closed eyes of a certain blonde, spiky haired individual. Kida was totally shocked, but pleasantly surprised, the unexpected kiss was full of passion and emotion, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't kiss him back...she knew that it was just a spur of the moment action, no real feelings were involved. Kida sunk her head back to the ground, expecting the kiss to break , but it didn't. Cloud's head trailed Kida's still gently caressing her bottom lip

"Oh my God! What the hell is he doing? I have to stop this now...But i can't he's a good kisser...NO!"

Kida was able to swiftly slide her free arm between their chests, weakly she tried pushing him away, but she couldn't. His lock on her lips was too tight. However with one great burst of will power, she quickly twisted her head to the side.

"Cloud!..." She need not sat anymore, immediately he began apologising

"Oh God! Kidasama...I am sorry...Please, i don't know what came over me i just-"

Kida quickly placed her finger on his lips before he cold continue.

"Shhhhh...dont worry about it! I know, we were just caught in the moment is all... you know, its dark and the stars are out...its cold...isnt that how in goes in the movies?" there was an awkward silence

"I wont tell anyone ok, there is know need..." she finished

A rustling noise from behind them grabbed their attension, they both looked up and saw Tifa standing above them. She furrowed her eyebrow at them, a million and one questions rolling through her mind, but there was something more important she needed to say first.

"Cloud! Weve got trouble in sector 7...its him!"

HHmmmmmmm Its who ey? Wait and see!...


	14. Revelations

"Him?...Who's him?, What?...Hey!" Kidasama grew weary of the confusion, she was walking fast taking giant steps to try and keep up with cloud who was steaming his way to sector 7, with Barrett, Red, Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa.

"Can someone actually tell me what's going on!"

No one dare speak, it wasn't their place, Aerith grabbed on to Kida's hand pulling her along, the tight squeeze signalled for Kida to quiet down, she did, but frustration was stamped on her forehead like a luminous sign.

"Remember i was telling you about my army friend" Cloud spontaneously spoke out

"Yeah...i remember?"

"That guy...the man i worked with in my SOLDIER days, the man i trusted most!"

Kida sped up to his side in anticipation for what he was going to say next...

"He was the one who destroyed my village..."

"WHAT!?" Kida suddenly bellowed "Your comrade!...why? What for"

"He is an evil man Kida, full of perverted dreams of power and glory... He has a hatred for this earth like no other, he poses more of a risk to this earth then the Shinra at this point in time" Aerith sternly interrupted, her eyes full of worry and anger

"The comet, thats heading our way...That was his doing ya'no"

"Are you guys serious...the comet...your village?...W...Who is this guy...?" Kida asked, not really wanting to know the answer, she had suddenly remembered who she had seen the same tattoo that cloud had on his wrist, previous to their meeting...before she could utter his name, everyone came to a standstill whilst Cloud eerily spat

"_SEPHIROTH!"_

Kida's eyes widen across her face as she saw an all too familiar face, with those spine-chilling silvery dark eyes. His sinister smile made Kida's arms all goose-pimply.

"Sephiroth?" she lightly whispered. Without even realising, her legs began slowly walking towards him, he held out his hand for her to attach herself on to. It was as if she had been possessed, no thoughts were going through her head, her eyes shone vacantly as her hand gently raised itself, gravitating towards his. Everyone else was paralysed, totally gob-smacked with what she was doing

"KIDA STOP IT! SNAP OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW!" Aerith screeched in distress and she quickly whisked her arm down and pulled her back.

"Huh?! Aerith!..." she screamed

"Kida!" Aerith replied loudly

"Sephiroth!" Kida exhaled, her eyes darting to his face. He smirked pleased that she had remembered him

"So...We meet again Kida, this time your with company"

The atmosphere was so tense at that moment, everyone's faces were shocked, their jaws were literally sitting on the floor. Embarrassed and confused Kida couldn't help but shake Aerith off of her and walk directly in front of Sephiroth. The anger of Cloud's face had turned him wild.

"Stay away from him Kida! Don't you dare go near him! He will kill you with his bloodthirsty hands"

"No cloud..." Kida could hardly speak, just whisper "He won't hurt me...will you?"

"Only if you give me what I want... it's not too difficult, nothing you haven't done for me before" he smirked

She knew exactly what he was talking about; she instantly without even thinking about it put her hands on his torso-

"I'll be back in a second, I promise"

Without even waiting for a reply she allowed the markings on her body, to begin to glow, her eyes turned milky white once more and in an instant Sephiroth and Kidasama disappeared. Sephiroth stared at Cloud as he began to fade away, grinning, he could see the anger in Cloud's eyes... before he was totally out of sight Sephiroth licked his lips at cloud, signalling what he was about to do...

...

It was pitch black...no light, no noise, not even a pin drop would have gone unnoticed. Kidasama held her breath; her body was numb as she recovered from her alter-ego state. Unknowingly, Sephiroth was holding her around her waist, however as soon as she realised this, she backed away. A sudden bright blue light glowed vigorously, illuminating the surrounding area of nothingness.

At first Sephiroth instinctively closed his eyes, however upon opening them again he could see it all...the tribal markings inscribed all over Kidasamas body were beaming at him- like a moth to a flame, he drew himself closer to her...Kida who had never witnessed the activation of her 'tattoo's' whist in her conscious state, gasped alarmingly.

"Huuuuu!...W...What's going on?!"

Sephiroth smirked "I knew it...I knew from the first time I saw you, that you were the one"

"The one...what?" Kidasama asked timidly, she was so flustered by the recent discoveries and series of events that she could hardly speak

"Do you really have no idea who or what you are? C'mon you must have some sort of inclination, your not exactly an ordinary woman are you, even you have to admit that, just look at yourself right now...your imperial legacy (A/N: In English he just means her tattoo's) is as bright as the 

sunlight...how wonderful...how precious... you are perfect" Sephiroths ghostly smile made Kida stammer her next words

"W...W..What the hell...I..Is wrong w..with you?" she couldn't help but examine her now sparkling arms and legs. "Where are we" the volume and pitch of her voice increasing...

"Why Kida...we're exactly where you want to be most" he casually sighed

"What?" she took a few more steps back trying to keep the distance between her and Sephiroth. However the next step she took, proved to be her last. Her back slammed itself against something hard. Although it was dark and quiet, the air seemed extremely dry and very cold.

As soon as Kidasama's hand touched the hard object she staggered upon, a brilliant blue light began beaming through the cracks of the now apparent wall. (it was a wall she was leaning against after all). Gasping once again Kidasama looked up as the lights began streaming up the wall and beyond- unmasking a colossal building of which size never seemed to stop growing. Finally after the lights had ceased to creep up the building Kidasama collapsed, Sephiroth stood their lording over her, laughing wildly at the light show he had just witnessed.

"Marvellous! Marvellous!...Now you see Kida!...C'mon don't pretend you don't know where you are still...of course you know, it's in your blood"

Kidasama was unable to speak, but thoughts were racing through her head 1000MPH..."My dreams...the dreams I've been having these past few months...that castle...is this castle!...and those lines, they look like...my tattoo's! Were the fuck am I!?"

She glanced at Sephiroth; he beamed at her intently, as if he were telling her to 'spit it out'

"I'm...We're..." she stopped herself; she didn't want to say where she thought she was. She felt that the likelihood of her being correct was slim and the importance of this revelation left her feeling vulnerable and hollow.

"Home?" he declared

She didn't reply, she just turned her head away from him, examining the castle once more.

"Yes Kida...this is your home, your birth place...you see, this castle holds a tragic tale...it haunts the bricks for eternity and you also- that is why you have those precious markings riddled all over your exquisite body. It is the tale of the demise of your people..."

"M..My...people?..." she scoffed as if the very idea of Kida having anyone to 'reign' over was a ludicrous thought.

"Yes your highness...your people"

Nervously laughing once more Kidasama murmured "Your highness?..Please you speak as if I am royalty or something...?" her eye twitched nervously, not actually wanting to hear a reply, her eyes tried there hardest not to glance at him- but they failed

"You would be surprised what kind of background a person with 'no past' has...I for one, am a glorious Ancient just like your best friend Aerith...and you...you are Grand Duchess Kidagakash of Atlantis...genetically modified by the genes of the great and powerful Jenova..."

"Psstt whatever Sephiroth, grand duchess!...What the hell is that anyway?!"

"You see that castle behind you... it holds the ultimate secret of your life, something that subconsciously you have been dying to discover"

"You know what, I've had enough of this! I'm leaving! And you...You will never come near me or AVALNCHE again you hear!"

Sephiroth began eyeing her up, lightly grinning

"You say that as if you are threatening me"

"And what if i am?" Her voice was authoritive yet calm. Sephiroth crept right up close to Kida, she cringed, recalling the intimate times previous to this occasion.

"Why did you do it?...Kill all those people...I didn't think you were like that"

"You know nothing about me...despite our previous intimate altercations. But I know you-"

"You know absolutely nothing about me!" Kida snapped his presence was intimidating.

She knew that there was no way in him knowing anything about...she hardly knew anything about herself, let alone an almost stranger knowing anything about her, but the confidence in his eyes told her something differently.

Immediately Sephiroth, threw himself on her, cascading her face with passionate kisses, they were intoxicating, unlike her previous heated desires for him, she felt sick when he touched her, she tried to struggle pushing his chest away from her as hard as she could but he wouldn't budge.

"S...Seph...SEPHIROTH get off of me NOW!" she screamed

The markings on her body illuminated once more, he stopped his passionate pursuit on her face ad observed her

"You see Kida, your history is as ancient and remarkable as mine...A descendant of Jenova--"

"Jenova!?..." Kida recognised that name from somewhere... "Leader Ren...he said that i was a true child of Jenova before he died...What does that mean, who is Jenova?"

"That Kidasama means that I have finally found my queen"

"WHAT!" she gasped, ducking from his grip, she began retracting herself towards the castle walls.

"When you were young, you had special cells inserted in your body"

"Special cells?" she thought back, when she was at the academy she was frequently 'inoculated' from a disease that was killing off the rest of the students, only Hitomi, Kiyoshi and herself survived 

the invasive drug that was administered, the rest proved too weak to handle the treatment. Kidasama thought it quite odd, the fact that she hadn't noticed any symptoms of an illness on anyone, or herself, but she had noticed the side effects of the drug she was given, it had; largely increased her strength, gave her a higher resilience to attacks, extremely fast movement, heightened alertness and greater intelligence.

Although this initially sounded suspicious, she overlooked the matter as it was unacceptable to question the actions of Leader Ren.

"So that's what they were doing huh?" she exhaled in disbelief, she didn't seem alarmed, deep down she knew that the academy had used their students as guinea pigs, pushing their limits , seeing what they could do to help against the fight the earth

"Don't you see Lady Kidagakash, you make the perfect mate- you contain the royal blood of a Lantean, as well as the genes of the great Jenova, we would make supreme offspring and finally rid this world of all inferior species...come now we will breed together, allow me to mount you like before and insert in you the future."

Absolutely gob-smacked by his long winded statement, Kida stood frozen...after she had finally taken all that he said in she burst out loud, piercing growl

"WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! BREED? SUPREME OFFSPRING...INFERIOR SPECIES. Listen to me, you must have more than a few screws loose if you think that i would even consider your 'breeding' plan, to commit genocide! God-Dammit Sephiroth i cant believe you actually thought of that bullshit! There is NO WAY i would touch you...never again! Before...it was a mistake, i was...not thinking properly at those times and besides if i knew you were totally INSANE, there would have been no way i would have opened myself up to you."

Insulted by what she had just said, Sephiroth swiftly grabbed her by the neck, slamming her against the wall, she gasped at the sudden movement,

"Get off of me!"

"I didn't ask for your permission..." he smirked "Besides I like it rough"

"You...wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I?...like i said you know nothing about me..."

His hands slowly crept down her trousers, she twisted and squirmed trying to release herself

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW!!"

"Oh temper! I wouldn't do that if i were you, it just gets me even more excited" he brushed his now long, hard, erected piece against her leg, rubbing it up and down against her lower body. She quivered, the air in her lungs was restricted, there was only one she could do.

With all her strength, she quickly swung her knee up high, striking his groin with intense force. He automatically dropped her and grasped his throbbing manhood, an unbelievable, blinding fury overcame him, charging at her with great anger he endeavoured to rape her viciously, but it was too 

late. Kidasama transported herself back to the other realm- back to sector 7, where the others stood baffled and tense, awaiting for their return.

Suddenly the familiar blinding blue light appeared out of nowhere

"KIDA!" Aerith bellowed

As soon as the milky layer that covered her eyes disappeared, she ran to the group- a look of anxiety was written all over her face

"Brace yourselves, I think I just pissed him off big time!"

Suddenly a black cloud of smoke appeared also out of nowhere. Sephiroth was manic, his heavy breathing, the insanity of his eyes, showed that something didn't go according to his plan

"Get back!" Cloud shoved Aerith and Kidasama behind him.

"No I did this, allow me...

"You don't know this man Kida...His power is immense, his strength- intense" Aerith stammered

Kidasama completely ignored her comment and commenced forth towards Sephiroth once again, this time she crept carefully, she was fully aware of his strength and power, what she was also aware of as his determination...he wanted her and would do anything to get her.

Before she could even reach him, he decided it would have been a good idea to leave

"Consider yourself lucky Kida, I am willing to overlook your grave mistake back their..." Kidasama smirked as a reply

"How generous of you Sephiroth...I was not kidding about you and I you know..."  
"My dear, it clearly isn't up to you...One way or another, you will be mine. I understand that right  
now you are a little...distracted..." he took a glance at Aerith who shuddered at his glare but kept her composure. "That will soon change"-

"What?...What is that supposed to mean?" Kida angrily questioned "I warn you now Sephiroth...Don't you dare!" Kida growled, she was deeply grieved at the thought of Aerith dying at the hands of such a monster.

"Until next time—My lady" he grinned as he turned around, immediately vanishing in into the same type of black smoke he arrived in...

Kidasama was subconsciously shaking, familiar warm arms wrapped themselves around her, that made her exhale sharply, but it comforted her instantly

"Aerith..."

"Yes Kida?"

"Please...Be careful ok"

"What did he say? Are you ok?"

Kida turned to Aerith, Aerith could see great sadness in her eyes-

"Im ok it's you I'm worried about" she tried to give out a light chuckle, but a piercing shriek was released instead...

"What did he say?" Cloud's grumpy voice interrupted

Kidasama gave him one of those 'Not now' looks, he got the picture and just started walking away

"C'mon lets get back, I don't think he'll be returning anytime soon" He stated

Everyone else stood their baffled; they were all expecting a massive, tragic battle, and not some mystified talk that was incomprehensible to them. All the same they followed Cloud in silence, Kidasama walking alone at the back, Aerith knew she needed to be alone in order to think things through...for the first time, Kidasama was actually scared, scared of losing a friend...her best friend.

"_What the hell am I going to do?" _That question wouldn't stop running through her mind...


	15. Listen to me

"Grand Dutchess?...What is that anyway? Oh Kiyoshi, if you're their... wherever there is, please, I need your wisdom now more than ever" Kida thought to herself.

The team arrived home in the early hours of the morning, most went straight to bed but Kida couldn't stop thinking about the 'place' she went to "Why there? Why did I decide to go there with him? That castle, I always see it in my dreams, is it really real? Is it really mine?"

Kidasama was interrupted by a weary looking cloud.

"You have 5 minutes..."

"Excuse me?"

"You have 5 minutes to explain, who you really are, how you know Sephiroth and where you too went...C'mon 5 minutes"

Kida was shocked "Who I really am? What does he mean by that?"

"You already know who I am cloud, please I do not wish to explain myself about that. As to how I know Sephiroth, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like to know about that, and where we went...Well even I have no idea!"

"Don't give that bullshit Kida! This is no time for your games do you understand! Sephiroth is a dangerous man, and as far as I am concerned you and he are acquaintances"

"ACQUAINTANCES! Fuck you Cloud, we are no more acquaintances then you are a gorilla!"

"Then cut the Bullshit and tell me what's going on!" Cloud shouted, his face had turned red with anger, she knew there was something he was holding back from her. Kidasama's initial reaction would have been to shout back, but she could sympathize with his attitude and knew that shouting would only make things worse.

"I thought I escaped from all this" she mumbled to herself

"What?"

"Look! Listen carefully as I am only going to say this once; I met Sephiroth a while back just after I had finished my last act of duty to the Daichi Xiam..." she gulped before she released her next statement "We slept together...twice"

"You what!?" Cloud grunted he almost sounded disappointed

"You have to understand! I was a blubbering mess back then, I wasn't thinking straight and I sure as hell had no idea he was a maniac believe me!"

Cloud said nothing, he allowed her to continue...

"Ok so yeah we slept together...But earlier in sector 7, I swear I have no idea where I went! When I...travel, I have no say in where I go, it's almost as if my body is telling me where it wants to go. But there was something Sephiroth said..."

"What?"

"He said I was home..." she paused allowing him to respond

"Go on..."

"Only it was no ordinary home, it was a deserted castle Cloud, as ridiculous as that may sound, he said something about me being at the place where the demise of my people came...nonsense I know but his face was so serious!"

"YOUR people?...so what you are royalty then?" he mocked

"I told you it is nonsense! But there is something else, something that disturbed me greatly" she muttered

"What?..."

"He said...he wanted to mate with me...don't laugh! I know he sounds like some sick pervert, but Cloud...he tried... even when I said no...He still tried" Kida paused, she was ashamed and embarrassed. Cloud relaxed his tense face and began to speak softly

"It's ok Kida, he can't hurt you here"

"It's not me I am worried about Cloud! It Aerith...I think he wants to try and harm her"

"That is nothing new Kida, he's been trying to get his hands on her since day 1, he knows that she has the power to destroy him, he views her as a threat. But you know your old friend is a lot tougher than you think" he reassured

Kida smiled, Clouds words had comforted her greatly

"I'm sorry I wasn't straight with you from the start cloud"

"Hey we all make mistakes; I assure you I have made plenty in my life, and am still probably gonna continue making them. The only thing we can do is make sure we learn from them. Sephiroth, he entices you with his words, his dreams. But eventually surfaces the mad man that is full of carnage and bloodshed."  
Kida smiled "If there is any truth in what he says I would like to follow up on it..."

"Do what you must, but Kida, now he knows your with us, he will do what he can to ensnare you...be careful!"

Kida stood up and gave Cloud a gentle smile "Of course..." she kissed his forehead "Goodnight Cloud"

"Goodnight"... cloud sat there, waiting for her to leave before he touched his cheek.


	16. Looking back

Kidasama woke up early the following day.

"I need to go somewhere quite, I need to think" she thought to herself. She stepped outside wearing only a white robe and walked to the old vineyard.

"god! This brings back memories" she whispered to herself. She walked to the old oak tree where she saw a sight that made her choke

"Oh my god!" Kidasama caressed the tree trunk where hers and Aerith's names were engraved: "Aerith & Kida-Best friends forever!"

Kida gave a light chuckle "forever huh? Jesus, we were so naive back then..."

"Naive yes, but still very happy right?!" A soft voice interrupted. Kidasama turned around and saw her 'big sister' standing wrapped in a robe with two mugs of cocoa.

"Here, its winter you know, you'll catch a chill" she handed her one of the mugs

"I just needed some time alone to think"

"About what? You know you don't have to keep everything locked up all the time Kida"

"Aerith I know!" Kida exclaimed "Look Sephiroth told me something that really disturbed me last night, I need to think about a few things before I can continue..."

"Continue...what?"

Kida gave a loud sigh, she was fed up with all the questions, she needed to get used to the fact that she was no longer a soldier. Whereas before no one would dare question her, now all anyone ever did was ask her questions.

"Healing...so I can continue healing Aerith" Kida replied sadly

Aerith said nothing, she walked over to the old oak tree and placed her hand on top of Kida's.

"Ok..."

("huh ok?! Is that all she's going to say? No who, what, why?!") Kida's look of bewilderment made Aerith laugh

"Hehe! Ok, do what you must, I trust that at the end of it all you'll be just fine!"

For the first time ever, Kidasama showed some sort of genuine affection. She slowly placed her arms around Aerith giving her a bone cracking hug and whispered "Thank you..."

After they both finished their hot drinks, Aerith took Kida's mug

"I'm going back in, it's freezing!"

"I've been in worst climates" Kida casually replied

"I bet you have!" Aerith cockily replied "We're going to this really cool temple today Kida, it was made by my people. I'm going with Cloud and the gang, if you like you can come, or you can stay here were its quiet and meditate, it's up to you"

"Thank you, I think I'll stay here though, Aerith be careful ok!"

"Of course silly! Hey wouldn't it be cool if we were like prehistoric friends too" She chuckled

Kida grinned at Aerith's immaturity "I guess..." she replied

Aerith gave her one of her signature smiles before heading back into the house

"I'll see you later- we're flying in sid's ship so we'll be back in a few days!" she shouted back to Kida. Kida waved in return and proceeded to sit lotus position- crossed legged under the oak tree.

"Ok Kida reeeeelax!" she thought to herself inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling deeply out her mouth. "think, think, think! My earliest memories..."

Kida thought back to her early, early childhood when she lived with her Matron, older brother Tenchi and Younger sister Maya...

"_Matron?" the little Kida peeped, she was no more than 3 years old _

"_What is it?" Her matron spat back_

"_Where's my mommy? Tenchi said that she had to go away to somewhere special, were did she go?"_

"_Your mommy's dead you little wench! Her and your daddy! They were slaughtered by a band of pirates near the Cosmo Canyons, they were foolish explorers who nosed around too much and died horribly because of it, and you know what that means you little brat don't you! Keep your nose out of everyone's business. That includes; mine, the slums, my guests and especially the Shinra!"_

Kida was angry at how her Matron treated her "What a bitch!" she refocused "she was lying I can see it in her eyes"

"_No! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT, YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Kidasama ran out crying. Tenchi her older brother caught her as she came running around the corner. _

"_Hey! Hey slow down angel! What's the matter?" Tenchi softly questioned. He was no older than 7 but he acted like he was Kida's and Maya dad, always protective and quick to comfort them when they were upset._

"_It...It's Matron, she said my mommy and daddy were killed by pirates horribly!" she wept_

_Tenchi lifted her up and sat her on the stoop outside._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, don't listen to what that evil Matron says, she full of icky spiders and badness, nothing she says is nice!"_

_Kida gave a shocked face "Really! Spiders! Ewww that's gross!" she giggled. Tenchi began wiping away her tears_

"_That's much better, you truly look like an angel when you smile" he tapped her nose "C'mon where's Maya, let's go for a walk to the market, I found a penny on the road, enough to get us some treats!"_

"_Really! Cool! She's in her cot, I'll go get her"_

"_Whoa! Slow down your still only small yourself, I'll tell you what, why don't you get all of our shoes and coats together and I'll go and get Maya"_

"_Ok!"..._

"Oh Tenchi, you always cared for us, If only I could see you again, I would tell how grateful I was to have you, you were truly my brother- thank you" Kida thought to herself. She carried on thinking back to her past, it was hard for her to remember much but it seemed the longer she had been away from the Daichi Xiam, the more she could recall. Her next memory was of a short argument she heard one night between Tenchi and their Matron:

"_It's him! I know it was him!" Tenchi shouted_

"_Shut your mouth boy if you know what's good for you!" Tenchi was now 9, he had seen the anonymous man leaving money by their front door in the early hours of the morning_

"_That guy was the same guy that dropped her off here! He's paying you to look after her and you don't even use it on her, instead you spend it all on yourself! Have you not seen her! She malnourished and weak because you hardly feed her, you hardly feed any of us! I HATE YOU!!" he screamed at the top of his voice_

_His scream was approached by a loud thud, that was Matron's fist striking his head, Kida holding the now 3 year old Maya jumped as she saw Tenchi lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs_

"_Don't you dare talk to your Matron that way boy do you hear me!" she shouted back, she then proceeded to continually kick the boy on his torso, making him shudder at every blow. Kida began to cry as she watched her big brother being beaten in front of her. She quickly hid Maya in her cot and ran down the stairs as fast as she could_

"_STOP! STOP IT NOW! YOUR HURTING HIM!" she threw her body over his, he let out a slight whimper as he tried to push her off him, but he was too weak. Matron grabbed Kida by her long pitch black hair and raised her off the ground_

"_That money is MINE! Do you understand girl! If you as so much think it belongs to you, you'll end up like your precious Tenchi!"she spat, throwing Kida against the wall, she quickly walked out the house._

_Kidasama was in pain but she needed to reach her big brother_

"_Tenchi!...Tenchi! Are you ok big brother?!" she whimpered_

"_I'm fine angel don't worry...Listen, one day we're going to get out of here, if it the last thing I do we will leave, all of us; me, you and little Maya. Tenchi sat up "Where is she Kida?"_

"_In her cot, I made sure I covered her ears when Matron hit you"_

_Tenchi smiled "Help me up please" the now 5 year old Kida used all her might to lift her older brother, as he stood up he quickly grabbed Kida by her shoulders_

"_Kidasama listen to me, I know for a fact that your parents were not killed by pirates, remember that! You were unfortunately sent here by a man that has the same markings as you on his face, but he had silvery hair- I don't know what that means, but I think he knows who or where your real family are"_

_Kida smiled, "It doesn't matter Tenchi, you and Maya are my real family!",Tenchi looked at his angel and smiled back._

"_C'mon let's get cleaned up for bed"..._

"A man with the same markings as me?" Kida thought to herself, "he must know something about me then, and silvery hair?" She touched her hair "I have silvery hair now too! That's it I have to go back to my old home, I have to speak to Matron"

She stood up an eerie chill fell down her spine "Back to hell" she thought to herself...


	17. Hellhouse

It had taken Kida 1 day and 1 night to make her way back to the Midgar regions from Icicle. She was tired and slightly anxious she didn't know what to expect- her Matron was so cruel to her and her siblings, the fear still lived inside her. She thought back to the day she decided enough was enough;

_It was gloomy and dark, a storm similar to the one that had stolen the life of her dear brother was brewing. It had been 2 months since his tragic death, Kidasama now 7, would lay awake every night crying out for him. However on this day, little weary Kida had taken her Maya, her little sister now 5 to the secret garden, a little squat were a cluster of dainty flowers flourished. It was a rare sight seeing flowers especially in Midgar, Tenchi would often say that the ground they grew on was holy- he would make them take off their shoes as they tended to them, only allowing them to pick one flower a year "They're too precious, we mustn't be greedy!"_

"Oh god Tenchi...you were such a dork!" Kida mumbled to herself...

_When both Kida and Maya returned a; fat, greasy looking pimp man named Don Corneo was sat in the kitchen talking to Matron_

"_Where have you been girl!" she screamed as she grabbed both girls in either hand_

"_We...we went for a walk" Kida didn't want to tell her about their secret garden, matron hated the fact that they were so sentimental_

"_Come with me now, there's a really important man waiting here to see you both" she headed back to the kitchen, suddenly she stopped and faced them both grinding her teeth she gritted_

"_He is a very powerful man and extremely rich, don't you dare act foolishly in front of him or you'll have my fist to answer to do you hear!"_

_Both girls gulped, wide eyed "Y..yes Matron!"_

_When they saw him the first thing they stared at was what was in his mouth ; a giant, chunky lit cigar. It stank and made Kidasama gag and cough._

"_So this is her I see, the beautiful young Maya!" he snorted, touching her cheek, she flinched as she watched his eyes examine her, "Is she fresh?!"_

"_Certainly Lord Corneo"_

"_And what of her sister say what on earth is that on her face? Its blue!" he snarled looking at Kida, she gave him a dirty frown that made him straighten up and turn his head_

"_I think it is a birth mark, I know I know a hideous looking thing it is but you are welcome to take the other girl if you wish..." Matron responded_

"_Take? Maya! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MAYA MISTER!!" Kida bellowed, she received a dry slap across her face, that stung her eyes and threw her to the floor_

"_Kida!" Maya yelled she tried running to her side but Matrons grip was just too strong._

"_Very well, she'll do, I haven't had a blonde in a very long time" Corneo grunted "Here 500 as promised"_

_He handed her a heavy pouch. Matron's mouth watered as she took hold of it. Kidasama stood up trying to grab hold of her little sister who in return was trying to run to her. Suddenly Corneo pulled out a handkerchief placed it over Maya's face, she passed out immediately._

_Without saying a word, he lifted little Maya over his shoulder and walked out, only turning around to salute Matron, who was wrestling Kidasama to the ground. As the door shut the shrieking Kida punched and kicked her Matron as hard as she could, her cries could be heard miles away which began to infuriated the now wealthy Matron. Kidasama collapsed at hearing the sound of his car trailing off into the distance. Dismal in defeat, Kidasama lye lifeless on the floor whilst Matron began whipping her with an old dog chain. It was only at midnight after she awoke from a dazzling nightmare, did she decide that she was going to run away and never come back._

"I'll make her pay for what she did to us" Kidasama thought to herself. She had finally arrived at the old sector she lived in so long ago- in fact it had been 14 years since she had last set her eyes upon her first home who she herself named 'Hellhouse'.

"God...nothing changes" she mumbled as she looked around the neighbouring shelters. The same rotten people, now old and frail, the ones that would see and hear the horrifying acts of Matron and turn a blind eye. No one cared, not a single person tried to help them, they only had each other- but that was all they needed. Only when there was no one left was Kidasama truly weak, truly afraid. She scowled at the old man that resided next door as he gasped at seeing her. He immediately recognised her, what he knew, she was not interested. Kidasama simply headed straight for the front door of Hellhouse...


End file.
